Following You Blindly
by xXBand.SlutXx
Summary: Autumn Coulson is no normal human being. With her natural ability to control the elements and feel the tension and vibrations in the ground, she's hardly a sorceress. However, when a certain God of Mischief shows up at her cabin in Oklahoma saying the exact opposite, will she go with him? Or will the family she never knew take her away forever? Loki/OC Pre-Thor-Avengers
1. Chapter 1

Autumn Adelaide Coulson was an lonely person. She had been born blind and her parents were never around. She knew why her parents didn't like her though. She was a mutant. She could sense the vibrations in the ground, and where there was weight on the floor. She could manipulate liquids too. She kept a pot of water around her constantly. Autumn absentmindedly reached into the pot and pulled out a handful of water. It didn't fall out of her hand, she was able to hold it like you would a box. She focused her mind on a cup, a normal drinking glass, and the water became one. She through it across the room, flinching at the noise it made while crashing into a wall. She blinked her unseeing pale blue eyes. The vibrations that hit the wall didn't stop. In fact, they got bigger and more violent, until Autumn was thrown on the floor by an explosion. She pulled herself off the floor, and reached for the fire poker next to the fireplace in her private cabin. Limping slightly because she had hurt her ankle during the fall, she went outside. She tripped off the porch and wandered to the point where the vibrations were the strongest. Freezing in confusion at the weight of a man on the dusty ground, she brandished her 'weapon' at the body. There was a groan as the weight lessened then returned, but now the man was standing.

"Please do not attempt to stab me with that." A British voice said, not sounding threatened at all.

"Did you just blow something up?" Autumn asked curiously, and by the vibrations judged he was walking towards her. She stepped backwards in return.

"I am not going to hurt you." The voice softly promised.

"H-h-how do I know?" She quivered before him, pressed against the wall now.

"You do not. You will have to trust me. I am Loki, of Asgard."

"I-I'm Autumn." She mumbled, still scared of this stranger.

"Strange name." He mused.

"So is yours." Autumn defended quietly, causing the voice to laugh richly.

"Is this where you live?"

"It is."

"May I go inside?" He questioned, backing up from her.

"Sure." She said nervously, feeling along the walls until she reached the door.

"Are you blind?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes." She confirmed almost silently. Loki stayed quiet after that, pondering her strange silver hair and light blue eyes. She was very pretty, almost like a goddess. Though, not a goddess of Asgard. He thought to himself, watching her frail form sway with the natural movement of her hips. Loki followed her into a cozy room with a fireplace.

"Why in the Allfather's name is there a pot of water?"

"I ... I can turn it into things." He froze at her timid voice.

"Really? Like what?"

"Cups and boxes and stuff like that." She muttered, sitting down on a chair.

"Show me a cup." He demanded. She gave a funny look in his general direction. "Please." He sighed, the look disappeared and she reached into the pot of water. She closed her eyes, and the water in her hands turned into a glass cup.

"Ta da." She sarcastically stated, holding it out. Loki took it from her grasp, and admired it.

"Well, Autumn, you have a strange skill. It is very impressive," The funny look returned to her face. "My dear girl, do not tell me everyone can do this." Loki slyly stated.

"No, but, my parents abandoned me because I'm a mutant. Because I can do this." His emerald eyes softened at the midgardian girl.

"I think," He started. "You are not a mutant. You are a sorceress. I also think, you should come with me back to Asgard."

"Asgard?" Autumn repeated, confusion lacing her words.

"My home. You are lonely here, yes?"

"Yes." She breathed, thoughts of a better life overtaking her.

"So you will accompany me?"

"I-I don't know." She wrung her hands together and tore her face away from his general direction.

"What if I return and tell them of you. And if they approve, you come back with me." Loki suggested earnestly.

"And if they don't?" She inquired, returning her sightless gaze to him.

"You come back with me anyway." Autumn could practically hear the mischievous grin in his voice.

"I suppose." She agreed.

"Excellent. I will return in less than a fortnight." He promised, and exited the cabin before Autumn could say another word.  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Mother, Father, I have returned." Loki greeted, entering the Throne Room in Asgard.

"Loki, my son," The Allfather, Odin, gestured to the chair next to Thor's. "Tell me, how was Midgard? You are back so soon, has something happened?" Loki sat down, a grin on his face.

"Yes, father, something happened. However, it is a good thing. I stumbled across a sorceress with silver hair, a sightless gaze, and a special talent in water magic."

"Why did you not bring her back?" His brother, Thor, demanded.

"She was uncertain of how you would react. I told her I would return to Midgard and retrieve her whether you favor her or not. Although, I am sure you will like her."

"What is she like, my son?" Frigga, Odin's wife and Loki's mother, asked curiously.

"She is beautiful and gentle. She is timid and kind. However, she meant to attack me when I first landed. With something she named a 'fire poker'." Loki explained. Frigga clasped her hands together.

"She sounds lovely. Will she attend the Academy for magic or will you teach her?" Frigga inquired. Loki's eyes hardened.

"I will teach her, I do not trust those fools from the academy."

"Very well," Odin said thoughtfully."You said she was blind. How will she manage around the palace?"

"I will lead her, she memorized where she resides in Midgard, I am sure she can do it here."

"And when you cannot help her?"

"I will find someone I trust to do it instead." Loki stood up, and began walking out of the room.

"One last question, my son," Frigga softly said, making him pause. "What is her name?"

"Autumn."

"How strange."

"I know." Loki agreed with his mother, then strutted out of the room to his private chambers. He knew they were discussing her without him. He payed no attention to them. He found Autumn absolutely fascinating. Beautiful, blind, and powerful. Her aura was very strong and it needed to be nurtured. They would be unstoppable though. After she is trained she and Loki will be the most powerful sorcerers in all of the universe. It was not hard to tell Loki was excited. But, a sneaky voice in Loki's mind started, she is not immortal. Will she live through your training?

"I will be gentle with her." He insisted under his breath. "I would never harm her."

"Brother, father said you can bring Autumn here!" Thor called boisterously through the wooden doors.

"Excellent." He smirked.

"However, brother, I have some exciting news."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I'm going to be ordained. I'm going to be king." Thor excitedly informed his brother.

What?

How could this be?

Thor had a pure heart yes, but he was a fool!

A blood-thirsty fool.

"That... is... amazing, brother. You will be a good king." Loki lied through his teeth forcibly.

"You will be back with Lady Autumn before my coronation, yes?"

"I will be."

"I am excited to meet her."

"I am excited for you to meet her." Another lie. Thor would damage her. "I will leave for her immediately, so she can have a chance to meet some of the nobles before your coronation." Loki stated.

"Will you not even eat dinner brother?"

"I will eat dinner when Autumn is here, it will take but a minute to retrieve her."

"Very well." Loki listened as the noise from Thor's footsteps diminished. Loki ignored the sharp pain in his chest and started his way towards the Bifrost instead. After Autumn knows Thor a little better we can see what she thinks about him becoming king, Loki thought to himself venomously. A small part of him hoped she didn't like Thor, he loved his brother but when has Loki ever not been in his shadow? Never. Loki was surprised to find himself already at Heimdall.

"She is waiting." Heimdall informed him with his deep voice.

"I have come to bring her to Asgard." Loki stated.

"I know."

"Then let me through." Loki commanded somewhat impatiently.

"Of course, my liege." Only Heimdall could make a monotone sound mocking. Loki snarled at him as he brushed by, but he quickly recovered his calm expression. The familiar sensation of being squeezed through a straw that accompanied traveling with the Bifrost calmed Loki even more. He grinned as he landed in front of Autumn's house. He jogged up to her door and knocked like a gentleman. Seconds later, she answered carrying a suitcase.

"I'm ready to go to Asgard." She grinned back at him.

"Good."

"That didn't take you long at all." Autumn remarked casually.

"My parents took very little convincing. They are ecstatic to meet you. We shall be back for dinner."

"In Asgard?"

"Where else?" Loki questioned with an amused glance at her.

"Are they vegetarian?" She asked suspiciously.

"No. No one. Everyone eats meat in Asgard. Even infants."

"Sounds dreamy." Autumn smirked.

"You will love it. Now, hold onto my arm very tightly." He held his arm out to her. She reached out for it, found it, and she latched on. He slid an arm around her waist.

"We are ready, Heimdall." Loki called to the sky. The straw feeling happened as soon as he said it and his grip on Autumn tightened. When they landed on the Rainbow Bridge she coughed wetly.

"That was not fun." She muttered, leaning into Loki. He smirked at her then whistled horrifically loudly. In about five seconds flat a horse, black as night, was huffing in her face.

"This is Svadilfari. He will not bare you harm, do not fret," Loki laughed at her terrified expression, then stopped. She had no idea what it was. "He is my horse, Autumn." She relaxed, Loki helped her up and jumped onto the saddle behind her.

"To the palace we go." Loki whispered in Autumn's ear, making her shiver slightly.

"Good, I'm hungry." She huffed jokingly.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sir, there's been an energy spike at Autumn's cabin."

"Get a team over there A.S.A.P."

.

.

.

_**A/N**_

_**Hello again. I really like the plot for my other story, but I feel i executed it suckily so I will probably delete it and start over sometime.**_

_**I like this though.**_

_**Don't you?**_

_**I want to call it 2 things.**_

_**-Autumn's Cabin**_

_**or**_

_**-Following You Blindly**_

_**cool right?**_

_**Leave your vote down in the review?**_

_**(please leave a review**I even like rude ones.)**_

_**I Don't own anything MARVEL At the moment I own Autumn, the plot, and what I wrote. **_

_**Don't sue me :)**_

_**bai-bai**_

_**Katie:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Autumn nervously tapped her foot, waiting for Loki to put up his horse.

"Come now, Autumn. They will enjoy your company. Stop fretting." Loki scolded lightly.

"Loki, no one's ever liked me before. I've known you for what? Five hours? You're already introducing me to your family." She mumbled.

"Ah...well. I believe you have special ties in Asgard." Loki smirked.

"Why would I?"

"There are things no one can answer. That is one of them. For example, why you are blind. You did not do anything to deserve such a fate. Yet, you cannot see. Some people call it your 'destiny'. I agree. You are destined for great things Autumn Adelaide Coulson."

"I never told you my full name," Autumn suspiciously told him. Loki blanched. "How do you know my name?"

"That is... unimportant."

"I disagree." She retorted sharply. He ignored her, but grabbed her arm and dragged her inside the palace.

"Loki, how do you know my name?" She reiterated. Again, he ignored her. Loki guided her gently, a hand on the small of her back.

"Remember these steps, Autumn. This is your new home."

"I'm never returning to that dingy old cottage?"

"Are you sad?"

"No. I'm glad to be leaving that Hell Hole."

"While you reside here, I will be teaching you magic."

"You were serious about the 'sorceress' thing?"

"Yes."

"Huh."

"This is the Throne Room." He informed her, lifting her hand to a wooden door.

"Is that where we're eating?" She asked disbelievingly.

"No, but I feel we will be going there later."

"It's a good thing I have a good memory."

"I will be here to guide you."

"Good."

"We are at the dining hall," He put his hands on Autumn's shoulders. "Autumn, I should have informed you earlier but I was afraid it would intimidate you. I am a Prince of Asgard, as long as you are with me, you will be treated as royalty."

"You're a- But- Royalty? Loki, where are we?" She sputtered.

"In... Asgard." He told her slowly, confused.

"On what continent?"

"You are in a different realm, Autumn. I thought you knew."

"No one on Earth knows of other 'realms'." She hissed.

"I apologize, but we really must be joining. Prepare yourself for bad manners and rude comments." He suggested with disgust. Autumn laughed.

"Are they really that bad?"

"They are horrific." She laughed again. He opened the doors, they were bombarded with very loud drunk people. However, when they took one step inside, it was silent. Several people gasped. Autumn couldn't see anyone, but she felt their pull against the ground. There were hundreds of people.

"Loki, is this the Lady Autumn you spoke of?" Someone boomed.

"Yes, Thor," Loki sighed exasperatedly. "This is Autumn." As he pushed her up to what she supposed was the front, the vile noises resumed making her flinch. She felt footsteps, and a kiss on her hand.

"I am Thor, Son of Odin, God of Thunder." The voice that questioned her introduced. She smiled at where she presumed he was.

"Autumn."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well." Autumn tried to sound more confident and proper than she was. Loki led her to a seat.

"You handled him well." He commented.

"Is that the one who's going to be king?"

"Indeed."

"Hmm."

"Agreed." She giggled at their short conversation.

"Lady Autumn," A controlled voice greeted, his tone meant power. Her smile fell as she fidgeted nervously. "I am Odin, King of Asgard."

"It's lovely to meet you." Autumn gulped.

"You have no need to be nervous, child. Enjoy yourself, you can meet us properly later." A gentle voice said.

"That was Frigga, my mother. And I do believe I told you not to be nervous." Loki drawled.

"That was before you told me you were royalty." She replied evenly.

,

"Fair enough." He conceded.

.

.

* * *

.

.

After eating, Loki led her back to the Throne Room. Autumn carefully counted the steps in every direction. Her mind was starting to sound like a treasure map. Thirteen steps to the North, turn left, walk twenty-six steps West, and so on.

"Are you ready to meet my family?" He asked her carefully.

"No." she responded bluntly.

"Well, then it is rather unfortunate to be you at this moment." Loki then shoved her through the doorway, causing her to stumble into the room.

"Loki, we do not push our guests." Frigga chastised lightly.

"Sorry, Mother." Somehow he did not sound 'sorry' at all.

"I do apologize for him, but come, join us!" Frigga invited kindly. Autumn followed her feet to where several large chairs, thrones probably, were. She felt the wait in three of them, assumed one was for Loki, and gestured to the chair next to his.

"May I sit here?" She asked politely.

"Dear child, that is amazing. And yes you may," Frigga did sound like she was in awe. "How did you possibly know which seats were empty?" Autumn blushed.

"The empty chair, which I assumed was for Loki, weighed less than the others. By knowing he hadn't sat down yet, I could tell something else was in the other chairs making them push against the ground more." She explained. Autumn felt her world vibrate as Loki sat next to her.

"I assume you've never seen yourself," Odin spoke. "You are no normal Midgardian. You have silver hair, and silver eyes, that are completely natural I'm sure. You have a strong aura for magic, or so my son tells me. And you were born blind." Autumn felt like she was about to be condemned. She shifted in her seat.

"You can sense things no other person can. Tell me," She felt the king lean forward, shifting his weight. "Before a dangerous storm, did you feel anything?"

"On Earth, I lived in Oklahoma in a small cabin. I experienced tornadoes a lot, I-" Autumn hesitated. "I would always know to go to the storm shelter hours before the tornado actually hit. It always felt like static was in the air."

"You are most certainly the-" Odin began, but was cut off by Loki standing up.

"That is quite enough for tonight." He snapped shortly, gently pulling Autumn out of her seat. The rest of his family was in silent shock. Before they were out of the room Thor caught up to them.

"Brother, she must know." He said urgently in a low voice.

"Yes, but not tonight." Loki fired back adamantly, pulling a confused girl from the room.

"Loki, what _are_ they talking about?"

"Do not worry about that. You will find out soon." He said, but sounded like he never planned on telling her.

"Fine, don't tell me." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I will not."

"You talk so weird," She laughed. "Why don't you ever use contractions?"

"Contractions?"

"Combinations of words. You know like, do and not are 'don't'."

"So instead of saying 'Do not touch that' Midgardians say 'Don't touch that?"

"Yes, see? It isn't that hard."

"It is irritating. Say 'It's irritating'."

"That would deem me hypocritical for saying something is vexing and then to use it in a sentence."

"Then be a hypocrite."

"I refuse."

"Fine." She huffed again, this time turning away from Loki.

"Would you like to try something new with your magical abilities?"

"No. You woke me up at four A.M. I want to sleep."

"Then I shall take you to your chambers. Do not leave your room, I will come and get you come dawn."

"That's so early though." She whined playfully.

"Then you best get to sleep." He advised.

"I don't know where I'm supposed to sleep!" Autumn through her hands in the air. Loki grabbed her hand, and she felt a whooshing sensation. She felt him push her onto something fluffy.

"This is where you're supposed to sleep. We'll be training in the morning, so be well rested."

"Did you just teleport us?"

"Until the morning, Autumn." He ignored her question, then she felt his weight disappear. She hummed to herself.

"He's so weird." She giggled to herself, then went to sleep on the majorly comfortable Asgardian bed.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Project Season has been compromised, sir."

"I'm sorry, Barton. What's that?"

"Project Season has been compromised."

"How is that even possible?"

"Something has abducted her."

"Very well. From now on, you're Hawkeye, and you're the lead of this case."

"Yes Director."

"Don't tell you-know-who. I don't want him to freak out."

"Yes sir."

"You can leave now Bar- Hawkeye."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**A/N**_

_**K guys**_

_**You gotta admit**_

_**My foreshadowing**_

_**is**_

_**bitchin'**_

_**Don't deny**_

_**Like it so far?**_

_**I do.**_

_**Kind of a filler chapter.**_

_**So its short.**_

_**I apologize.**_

_**My other story is doing okay for it only being posted 3 days.**_

_**I may not delete it**_

_**I'm stepping up my game though**_

_**I have a really good idea**_

_**For a new story**_

_***dont worry im good at maintaining more than one story at one time***_

_**I probably won't even post it until I'm good and stuck on these.**_

_**Then I'll write that one to get my juices flowing again**_

_**Here's the idea for it**_

_**Evelyn Raine, 12, has a miraculous brain and voice.**_

_**Tony doesn't know it, but she's his daughter.**_

_**She works for S.H.I.E.L.D as a scientist, and she's been working on a special throat tonic that can make anyone who here's her voice pass out. She's also a first-class martial artist.**_

_**When Loki attacks and she gets pulled into Avengers business, can she handle her dad and a World-domination threat at the same time?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tell me what you think in a review. Please.**_

_**And thsnka whoa... that came out weird**_

_**thanks to**_

_**DragonEmerald for being my first review on this website. PS. We'll see ;) thanks for your input.**_

_**and thanks to**_

_**ViolettiKissa for being the first to follow this story!**_

_**Mwah**_

_**Mwah**_

_**KATIE**_

_**Ps. ugh forgot the disclaimer**_

_**Pps. I only own the plot, Autumn, and what I wrote.**_

_**Ppps. Ugh finally done. BAI**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"No, stop Rafael. Leave it alone." Autumn mumbled, turning away from the light shining into her room.

"Autumn, wake up."

"Stop molesting my marshmallow." She muttered, shoving her head into a pillow.

"Autumn, I know not of molested marshmallows and Rafael. Please wake up."

"Don't fuck with the Chuck." Autumn whispered harshly in her sleep. Loki sighed before muttering a quiet water spell. The liquid he had summoned splashed on her face, making her give a blood-curdling scream. She sat up abruptly, glaring at him, though not seeing the smug look on his face.

"Why would you do that?"

"You were muttering about 'fucking with chucks' and molesting marshmallows. I was concerned. Also, we have training to do."

"Oh that's right. I was talking in my sleep?"

"Quite violently I might add."

"I'm sorry. Not many people would think that's pleasant."

"It wasn't. However, I am rather enthusiastic to start your training."

"So am I. So, what are you teaching me today?"

"Turning the other elements into whatever you so desire. You obviously don't need to do a beginner's work."

"What do you mean?"

"You have the natural capacity to start out on an intermediate level, you know the basics, Autumn."

"Cool." She grinned absentmindedly.

"I will have to do the motions for you though, until you master it." He warned cautiously.

"I get it." She confirmed.

"Excellent. First of all, you must find your center. There are plenty of warlocks that use magic, but it fails in comparison because they are only saying the words. To achieve greatness you have to know, magic has a mind of its own. Certain people can use certain spells. You will specialize in water and healing. This does not mean you will not be able to fight, water is just as dangerous as fire," He assured her. "Have you ever tried to transform another element?"

"No, should I have?"

"I would have tried to alter anything and everything, but it is not a problem. To find your center, empty your mind of trivial things."

"What might be considered trivial?"

"Molested marshmallows," Autumn could hear the smirk in his voice, he was never going to let that go. "Fears, worries, friends, family, anything besides confidence, knowledge, and wisdom." Loki completed his list.

"Okay. Got it." Autumn took several deep breaths, her muscles immediately relaxed. She closed her eyes and took several moments to calm her brain. Loki did the same.

"I'm ready." Autumn breathed very quietly. Loki took her hands in his, and moved them in a sharp pattern, full of corners.

"Repeat after me: Hellið jörðina í hendur" Loki commanded and Autumn complied. Suddenly, a handful of dirt plopped itself into her hands. She squished it in wonder, he smiled at her. Loki reversed the previous pattern with her hands. "fara í brott jörð úr mínum höndum." Loki said clearly. She repeated the phrase, and the dirt in her hand disappeared immediately.

"Well done, Autumn. That was your first lesson with earth."

"That was...for lack of a better word, amazing. I felt like I had so much power."

"It is a special sensation is it not?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Do it again." He commanded sharply, Autumn suddenly paled.

"What?"

"Say the spell, move your hands the way I did."

"Which time?"

"The first time." His voice was softer, her confidence in her magic would soon grow, he was sure of it.

"Hellið jörðina í hendur." She softly mumbled, waving her hands around. Loki was surprised, she was correct in saying she had a good memory. She had repeated the spell perfectly, causing a lump of soil to fall into her hands. Loki fought the sudden urge to hug her, he now had a partner in crime. He had never, ever, seen anyone who executed a newly learned spell that perfectly.

"Now, Autumn, say, Færa jörðina í teningur." He moved her hands into a criss-crossed box shape.

"Færa jörðina í teningur." She muttered. The dirt in her hand formed a perfect cube, Loki couldn't help it. He grinned widely, with no trace of mischief or spite.

An so the days went, weeks turning into months, Loki training Autumn from dawn till dusk. Neither of them minded. The time was well spent. Loki was never annoyed by her. He would read her spell tomes when she became too exhausted to utter another word. She would hang onto his every word, memorize the movements he taught her. She soon mastered the elements.

"Loki," One night she started, a new light in her unseeing eyes. "Teach me a healing spell." She demanded playfully.

"I know not much about healing." He trailed off, uncertain.

"Surely you know something."

"I know simple healing spells, however that is all that I'm capable of."

"Did you just use a contraction?" Autumn excitedly questioned, basically bouncing with amusement.

"Perhaps."

"Okay, okay. Teach me the healing spells." He grabbed her wrists and swirled them around in a snail-shell pattern.

"spara blóðið hnýta sjálfur saman aftur." Loki recited the spell he had cast countless times, it served as his savior after a deadly battle. Autumn copied him, and a small paper cut on her ring finger healed instantly.

"Whoa."

"Whoa indeed." Autumn hugged Loki, making him self-conscious and unknowing of what to do. In his moment of weakness, he hugged back tenderly.

"Thank you. You've done so much for me, you didn't have to. You did though. And that just makes this all the more better."

"You are welcome, Autumn."

"Are you ready for Thor's coronation?" The upcoming event was in two sunrises time. Loki flinched and released her.

"Oh, Autumn, I don't know what to do. He has the right set of mind, but-"

"He enjoys war too much."

"Yes." He breathed

"It's fine. We'll be okay."

"He will do something stupid and you will find yourself in a state of peril."

"You'll protect me. I'll protect you."

"Always."

"If it gets too bad we can go run to a barren moon and turn it into our Utopia."

"That sentiment is horrifically compelling, but I'm afraid I could never leave Asgard if it was in danger." Autumn sighed, hugging him again.

"Thank you for being my best friend here. I don't get along with anyone else. Thor is so loud, Sif is so cold, Fandral is so arrogant, Hogan's creepy, and Volstagg is stubborn. You are the best person here."

"Thank you, Autumn." Loki nearly blushed, he was so used to Thor being the favorite that this was new to him. He found he liked it. And he liked it especially from Autumn. The girl was just so...Autumn. And Autumn, was perfect.

"There's no need to thank me when I'm only telling the truth." She scolded gently.

"Do you want to pop into the kitchens and terrorize those cows we call cooks?"

"We shouldn't, but they're so _rude_! And they react so perfectly." She said wistfully.

"The usual trick?"

"Of course." Over the months Autumn and Loki and played pranks on everyone. Not dangerous pranks, nor overly rude ones. Just pranks. Loki teleported them to the kitchen.

"Oh, yay. They're making soup. I can smell it." Autumn breathed with glee.

"They are not very creative, are they? They make this stew_ every day_." Loki laughed next to her.

"All the more reason to Lokifallfy them." 'Loki-Fall-fy' was a term Autumn made up for their victims. Since Autumn meant Fall, and she couldn't find a good way to combine their two real names so she came up with that. It made perfect sense to her.

"I still prefer simply Loki-fy."

"Where am I in that?" She asked pointedly.

"Good point." She huffed at him in amusement, before twisting her hands in the air.

"Plokkfiskur verða lifandi ráðast óvini mína." She whispered.

"It worked." Loki informed her since she couldn't see her masterpiece. The bilgesnipe stew, they had in fact had every night, formed itself into a Godzilla-like creature and was shambling towards the cook. Said cook shrieked violently and attacked it with the wooden spoon in her hand. Autumn gave a sparkly grin at the scream and high-fived Loki.

"Time to disappear." He advised, seeing the angry cook look in their direction. After landing on Autumn's bed the two burst out laughing.

"Best. One. Yet." She choked out in between breathless giggles.

"Agreed."

"We should sleep." Autumn sighed.

"We should." Loki agreed.

"Are we going to?"

"Never!" He laughed in his accent.

"Can we take a walk in Frigga's Gardens?

"Under the moonlight? Is that not a little romantic for best friends?" Her cheeks turned a dainty red at his comment.

"I don't care, I may not be able to see them, but I can feel their beauty."

"Very well. Come on." Loki took her hand and pulled her out the room. Easily running side-by-side, the two looked like they had known each other forever. Autumn had become so at home here during the Summer season, she knew every pillar and every corner of the palace.

"I'm going to ask one more thing of you, Loki."

"Anything for you, 'bestie'." Autumn had introduced him to the odd term when she had deemed them best friends. It was now a first class inside joke neither of them would ever forget.

"After the gardens take me to your room?" She shyly pressed.

"Why would you want to go into that deep, dark place?" He asked, not rudely but curiously.

"Well, you've seen my room, I want to feel yours."

"Of course, but then you should sleep. It is already early morning. We will not train tomorrow," Autumn pouted at him. "We'll have a day in the town. I have not exactly taken you there yet." She smiled at his generosity, after all, he was a prince and surely, _surely_ he had better things to do than lead a blind girl around. But he did anyway. They stopped their running and slowed to a walk through the gardens.

"It's so nice here. What a lovely twist of fate that you found me when you landed on Earth."

"Ah, yes. Twist of fate..." He mused, sounding faraway.

"I kinda miss it, you know. That cabin was dreadful, lonely, and a reminder of everything I hate. It was still my home though." She remarked.

"Do you want me to take you back?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean for you to get that impression. I was just being nostalgic."

"No! Not nostalgia!" Loki chuckled, causing her sightless silver-blue eyes to glare at him. She had taught her self to find the epicenter of the vibrations he caused while breathing, and now, she could look him in the face. During their light conversation, they arrived at Loki's chamber doors.

"Well, here we are. My room."

"Thanks for taking me here." Autumn said.

"You are most welcome."

"It means a lot to me."

"If it had not, I would have said no."

"I-" She felt Loki's intense gaze on her, swallowing thickly she resumed. "I should go to bed."

"Do not get lost." He warned.

"I won't."

"See you tomorrow afternoon, Autumn."

"Until then." She bid him goodbye and exited the room. Loki collapsed on his bed. What was wrong with him? He was acting more gentle and kind than he had in years. It was a change for the better, he decided.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**A/N**_

_**Aren't you guys lucky?**_

_**A lovely review by DragonEmerald spurred me to write another chapter**_

_**And it's like, just as long as the one before this**_

_**LUCKEH**_

_**DUCKEHS**_

_**See what happens when you review?**_

_**MAGIC**_

_***queue that little scene where the animals are happy in animal crossing and do that weird flower thing***_

_**I'm in a good mood today.**_

_**I really like this.**_

_**I EVEN ENJOY RUDE REVIEWS**_

_**So write me one (not necessarily rude) dammit!**_

_**Oh the spells?**_

_**They were icelandic since I couldn't find norse**_

_**Erm they meant**_

_**1**_

_**2**_

_**3**_

_**I forgot**_

_**Google it. That's what I did.**_

_**Sorry for the minor lazy me inconvenience**_

_**Im really not that sorry.**_

_**Sigh**_

_**KBaibai,**_

_**...Kateh**_

_**Ps. Shit I forgot the disclaimer**_

_**Pps. I only own the writing, Autumn, and the plot.**_

_**Ppps. Someone remind me in a review or message or something to do that at the beginning of my chapters**_

_**pppps. LONGEST PS YET and .. night night**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Autumn if you do not wake up, I'm going to sit on you." Loki threatened, excitement dripping off of his words.

"Ew. Don't sit on me! I don't know where you've been!" Autumn yawned, shoving his face away with her hand.

"You are not a morning person are you?"

"Not in the least."

"We're going out into town, let us depart!"

"Let me get dressed!" Autumn exclaimed, pushing Loki off the bed. He landed with a thump and glared at her. He grinned deviously, though she could not see it. He got up and snapped his fingers.

"What am I wearing?" An amused snicker followed her question. "And why does it have feathers?" Loki burst out laughing.

"I believe on Midgard it's called a 'chicken suit'."

"Oh no. No no no no no no no. Change it into something else."

"If that is what you so desire." He said, snapping his fingers again. She was now in a ridiculous dress Madonna would have worn back in the day.

"No. It feels of latex. Change it into something normal. Please?" He sighed, and snapped once more. "This is much better, thank you. Let me brush my hair and we can go." Her final outfit was a light yellow top with a white floor-length skirt. Just her style.

"Good. We need to get you a dress for Thor's coronation tomorrow." Loki remarked, his face turning sour at the prospect.

"Hey," Autumn smiled at him softly. "With you as Thor's royal adviser it will be fine, and you know it will."

"Right..." Loki agreed somewhat disbelievingly.

"It will be."

"There is always the 'barren moon' plan." Loki mused, remembering their late night conversation.

"Of course, we could like, make it a college or something. You know, and take in other sullen sorcerers." Autumn laughed, she seemed to do that a lot.

"You, are not, in any way, sullen."

"Yes, but you are."

"I have no objection to that statement."

"I guess I'll just call you Edward then."

"Edward?"

"Um. Midgardian thing, don't worry about it."

"I will anyway, but can we go now?"

"Yes, yes we can." He snatched her arm, making her drop the brush, and in the blink of an eye they were in town.

"Let's go!" Autumn prodded, pushing him forward. "I guess I'm going to be wearing a dress, so let's make it a pretty one."

"You would look pretty in anything."

"Aw, thank you."

"Anytime, Autumn."

The tailor was not a nice person, he wanted her to choose a dress. He didn't care she was blind, she explained she was letting Loki choose. He didn't care about that either. He took Autumn's measurements and shoved a blue dress with a silver sash into her arms, making her stumble and ordered for them to get out.

"I should have eviscerated him. He does not even deserve 'him', that is an it."

"Really, Loki, it isn't that big of a problem." He could tell how hurt she felt though, like she was a constant nuisance. Loki shook his head.

"I think it is, one: I happen to be a prince. Two: That was just plain rude. Three: He is not nice to anyone. I have caught him in the act of making fun of little girls in poverty."

"Well, one day, he shall be incarcerated in your name." Autumn pledged.

"I love how you know large words with violent meanings."

"Likewise, bestie."

"Do you want to see the place where I get away from everything?" Loki inquired after a long day in the town.

"Su-su-sure," Autumn yawned, making her stutter."

"It will not take long, I swear."

"I want to go." She assured. He transported them to a little cave that looked out onto the Asgardian Sea. There were crystal shards growing on the walls, and any noise you made turned into a song as it echoed around the room.

"Loki," Autumn breathed, feeling the vibrations soothe her. "This is... are those crystals?"

"They are." Autumn lifted her head too the ceiling after his confirmation.

"_I have died every day, waiting for you._

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years!_

_I'll love you for a thousand more!_" She sang with gusto.

Loki blanched at her voice, it gave him goose bumps and lifted the fine hairs from his neck. The song reverberated all around them, enclosing them in the notes so flawlessly sung.

"I didn't know you could sing." Loki stated casually.

"I didn't either. I think it's the room."

"I think it is you."

"You're so nice to me." She huffed with good nature.

"What can I say? You changed me." He cheekily smirked.

"Hey Loki, guess what?"

"What?"

"I've been practicing."

"Practicing?"

"Magic."

"Magic?"

"Are you a parrot stuck in a human body or something?"

"No."

"Good. I wanted you to see this." She waved her hands at the roof of the cave, it immediately showed the Asgardian stars, even clouds rolling across the sky.

"Who could have possibly taught you this?" He asked, amazed.

"Some chick called Amora." Loki was chilled immediately.

"Autumn, stay away from Amora, she will hurt you. If she gets too close to you, run." He said urgently, grabbing her.

"Oh, okay." Confused, she swore she would stay away from Amora.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"M'lady, you need to get up." A maid advised Autumn, who was snoring lightly.

"Prince Loki told me to send for you." The maid poked the girl's face, making her eyes snap open.

"Hello random girl I don't know." Autumn greeted with alarm, all she knew was that there was a person_ that was not Loki_ next to her.

"I am the maid who is to get you dressed for Prince Thor's coronation."

"Crap, that's today isn't it?"

"Yes, M'lady."

"Call me Autumn. 'M'lady' sounds so proper. What's your name?"

"Avaery, and thank you for your kindness."

"Your welcome, I only really need help with my make-up. My dress is blue and silver, what do you think will work with that?" The maid's eyes lit up, she was being treated as a friend.

"Lady Autumn, I believe dark blue eyeshadow and rogue blush will make you as pretty as the Queen herself."

"Excellent." Autumn dressed herself and sat down where Avaery had told her to. She felt the light brush against her eyes, and the slightly rougher brush applied to her cheeks. Avaery seemed to know what she doing, so Autumn let her work on her face until she was satisfied.

"You look breathtaking, Lady Autumn!" Avaery gasped. "You certainly are beautiful, are you sure you are not a goddess?"

"I don't think I'm quite on the 'goddess' level, but thank you anyway Avaery. It was lovely to meet you, and I'm in your debt for doing my makeup so diligently."

"Nonsense, Lady Autumn, it was my pleasure. However, you do not want to be late, so you should go. The royal family is already down there."

"Then I really need to go! Thank you again!" Autumn excused herself and rushed out the door. Her feet barely made a noise against the floor, even in her two inch heels. She could feel that not everyone was in the hall yet, which made her very grateful. She slipped inside, yet she could easily be spotted in the crown with her silver hair in a loose side braid down to her waist. Loki pointed her out to his parents and they nodded at her when she waved. She had learned the breathing patterns and weight of everyone she had ever actually met, so she knew that was them.

"Loki, since you didn't bring a date should you not invite her up here? She is your guest after all." Frigga suggested, making Odin glare at her. "Oh hush you, she is good for him and you know it." The good Queen whispered harshly in her husband's ear.

"A lovely idea, Mother." He knew that she was trying to set her up, he would have cared if it was anyone other than Autumn. Loki trotted down the stairs and pulled her gently to the platform where the Royal Family always stood.

"Loki, what are you doing?" She exclaimed, realizing she was above all the others.

"My mother suggested you stand up here with me since you happen to be my royal guest." He explained. Autumn shivered.

"There's so many people, it's starting to get really fuzzy."

"I am here to guide you." Loki assured her, worry in his eyes.

"I know."

Suddenly Mjölnir flew through the room and Thor caught it behind his back.

"It would have vexed him if he was not allowed to make an entrance." Loki told her, knowledge from past experiences. However, Odin looked less than amused. Loki explained to her what was happening as Odin began the coronation process.

They never finished though.

Jotunn, the Frost Giants were attacking and Autumn felt Loki move from her side. With everyone in the room (which was a lot of people) breathing erratically, Autumn was unable to discern anything.

"Loki! Loki I can't see!" He knew what she meant by that, and he returned to her side.

"Stay with Frigga, she will protect you." As soon as he left again, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"It is his duty as a prince to protect the kingdom," Frigga told her. "Do not fret he is safe."

After what felt like hours they returned. Odin looked older than ever, Loki looked troubled, and Thor just looked angry.

"Several Jotunn tried to take the casket. The Destroyer did its job, we are safe," Odin informed them. "Loki, maybe you should take Lady Autumn home for the time-being, until we get this sorted out." Loki was about to protest, but Thor cut him off.

"How dare they try to the casket? They must pay, we need to confront them about this." No one even acknowledged him, making him turn an even darker shade of red.

"Do not forget the prophecy, Father." Loki warned, venom apparent in his tone.

"What prophecy?" With most everyone gone, she could get around better. Now she was only confused.

"You do not want her to be harmed, I am simply giving her a way out."

"What prophecy?" Autumn repeated, a little harsher this time.

"She will not come to any harm, not while I am around!"

"What. Prophecy?"

"Loki, you have not told her yet?" Thor questioned, surprised.

"No." He admitted, an emotion passed over his face. Was it shame?

"You will tell her." Frigga decided, standing up.

"Yes Mother."

"Then we will all go to bed. We are in dire need of sleep. Especially you dear," Frigga said laying a gentle hand on Autumn's face. "You will be exhausted after Loki explains _in great detail_ how you are connected to Asgard."

Loki guided her to his room.

"You see, Autumn, it was not a twist of fate. I was sent to get you."

"Why?"

"Well..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**A/N**_

_**Am I not evil?**_

_**No reviews on the last chapter yet.**_

_**Though I did post it about 4 AM**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**The song was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri and i don't own it**_

_**Like my cliffhanger?**_

_**I bet you don't**_

_**It's okay.**_

_**I may or may not update tomorrow.**_

_**Shorter chapter but its pretty exciting**_

_**sorta**_

_**You're going to hate me A LOT tomorrow.**_

_**If you give me like 3 reviews today I'll try to make an extra long chapter.**_

_**If not..**_

_**I'll still post tomorrow except it will be the normal size of my chapters. **_

_**Which is short**_

_**Sorry**_

_**So you know that plan I had for another story?**_

_**I'm deleting **_

_**An Angel's Inner Demons**_

_**And working on that instead.**_

_**It's gonna be epic**_

_**Ciao**_

_**Katie**_

_**Ps. No one messaged me about the disclaimer so I forgot it again**_

_**Pps. Damn you**_

_**Ppps. I only own what I wrote, the plot, and Autumn**_

_**PPPPSBYE**_


	5. Chapter 5-Part 1

Chapter 5- Part One

.

.

.

Autumn was lying on her bed, tears delicately slipping down her face.

Apparently that whole 'you are my bestest-estest friend' act by Loki...

Fake.

He was still pounding on her door, begging for her to let him explain. She knew it was too good to be true. Someone _actually_ liking her.

Tough luck, Autumn.

Maybe next year.

She laughed to herself hysterically, was she cursed? Some sort of witch no one wanted to be around? Loki had called her a sorceress, but what was she? A mutant. A _freak_. Fine by me, she thought coldly, he isn't worth this. Deep inside her heart though, she knew she would miss him. She was looking at months of crying herself to sleep. Poor, gentle, Autumn. Always getting the short straw when she deserved so much more.

"Brother, we go to war! Tonight, you and I, Sif, and the Warriors Three." Thor exclaimed happily, he was so _loud_. She just wanted everyone to shut up. To let her suffer in peace. She took a deep breath, stood up, and grabbed her already packed suitcase. Several more deep breaths later, she burst through the door. Loki stumbled back, he had obviously been arguing with Thor. She located his face and gave him a look that froze his blood. She shook her head and started her way towards the exit.

"Autumn! Where in Valhalla are you going?" He asked, a hint of fright in his voice.

"Home," She answered simply. "I don't belong to Asgard, I'm not going to save it. No one in Asgard is worth it."

"You-you cannot leave." He stuttered, shocked.

"Watch me." She snarled venomously, pushing past them.

"Lady Autumn," Thor started but she was already down the hall. It seemed a waste, she had spent so much of her brain power memorizing this palace only to try and forget it. She trotted up to Heimdall who looked down at her with bronze eyes.

"Blind one, where do you wish to go?" He boomed, already knowing her reasons.

"Home." She whimpered.

"Do not be anguished, your destiny will take shape sooner or later." He informed her.

"I hope it's the former."

"Prepare yourself."

"Yes sir."

"Heimdall! Wait!" It was the Queen preventing her departure. "Lady Autumn, your life is not one to be desired. Just know, the result of your turmoil will lead to great things." Autumn shuffled her feet.

"I'll remember." She promised, the Queen had never been unkind to her.

"Good, good. You may leave now." She smiled at the Queen, her months here were so nice. Her silver eyes hardened, too bad they were all fake.

"Okay." She softly said, turning to Heimdall with a nod. In a second, she was being squished violently. An unpleasant look graced her face when she landed. There were big, big things in front of her house. They weighed a lot.

"What the hell?" She snapped, feeling the presence of at least five people. She heard a few clicks.

"Do _not_ move. We _will_ shoot you." A firm voice swore.

"Who are you people?" She shouted, her voice cracking. She moved her head, trying to find the face of one of them.

"Are you Autumn?"

"Yes! Who are you? Winter?" She snorted, crossing her arms.

"I'm from S.H.I.E.L.D. I need you to come with me."

"No. What the.. fluffing... tissue box is Shield?" She inquired, trying not to curse too horribly. She heard a laugh. "Don't laugh. If you know who I am, you know I'm blind and can't see a thing you're doing." She hissed defensively.

"Sorry, kid. That was funny."

"How do you know who I am?"

"You're the daughter of one of our top agents."

"One, I don't have any parents. Two, agents? What are you some F.B.I rip off?"

"One, yes you do. You were just separated from them for your safety. Two, pretty close. You're backwards though." Autumn slid a hand down her face sat down on the dirt.

"Um. Kid?" A new voice asked.

"Yes?" The silver haired girl drawled.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Waking up."

"You're not asleep." He told her, a little concerned and amused.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I-"

"Okay, four year olds," The first voice interrupted. "In the van. Come on! You can do it!" He mocked.

"Uh, _excuse_ me," The second voice snapped in a girly tone. "I am a _five_ year old. _Suck it_!" He sounded so totally gay.

"Save it, Jeremy."

"Exasperated much, Robin Hood?"

"Very. Now get in the van."

"You sound like a rapist." The second voice, Jeremy, giggled madly.

"I'm Clint, by the way, kid."

"You already know my name, so use it."

"Where were you anyway?" Clint inquired. Autumn grinned mischievously.

"Dreaming." She innocently replied.

"I'm serious. There were a lot of people looking for you."

"If I told you, you would lock me up with nothing but a look of pity."

"Try me. I'm pretty insane myself." Jeremy offered.

"I was in a different realm with a prince who happened to be a God of Lies." She stated challengingly.

"Yeah, okay kid, to the asylum you go." Jeremy said sadly.

"Told you." Autumn huffed marching towards her cabin.

"Whoa, kid." Clint warned. "You have to come with me."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes-"

"Alright _three_ year olds," Jeremy mocked, copying Clint. "In the van so Fury doesn't lecture us again."

"Right." Clint agreed, taking Autumn's shoulder and steering her towards what she assumed were the vans. Once she was settled someone started driving.

"Ready to meet your Da-da?" Jeremy asked evilly. Her silver-blue eyes turned to ice at his question.

"I'm guessing you didn't like yours." She said, making him fall silent.

"You're not a very nice kid, are you?"

"Living in solitude my whole life rusted my social skills a bit. What's more sad is that you're around people more than me and you're still an ass." She stated bluntly.

"Harsh." Clint observed.

"Where are the rest of the people you brought?" Autumn questioned.

"In the other van." Clint answered, a little confused.

"Kid, if your so blind, how did you there were others?"

"Because five people walked towards me with guns. You're not very gentle on the ground."

"Explain, please." Clint implored.

"When you breathe, it makes the ground vibrate. When you walk, it make the ground vibrate more. I can feel those vibrations. Like that girl from 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' Toff or whatever."

"Oh my gosh! You watch that too?" Jeremy gushed.

"Listened to it." Jeremy hummed at her.

"Do you want to be my new best friend?" He asked her seriously.

"You would ditch Fury?" Clint questioned snidely.

"No. We could be Spy bitches together." He explained as if he was talking to someone very young.

"Um. No we couldn't. Because I don't want to be your friend. Offense meant."

"Never mind, she isn't nice. I don't want to be her friend."

"Don't be rude, Jeremy. I'll be your friend, Autumn." She could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"Whoop de do." Autumn cheered sarcastically.

"We're gonna have so much fun." Clint promised.

"I'm sure."

"Are you two going to shut up anytime soon?" Jeremy inquired, stomping his feet.

"No, we're going to sit here and converse like normal people." Clint said.

"I don't think anybody in this car is 'normal'." Autumn mused.

"Agreed." Jeremy moaned.

"We are driving to a jet, and then I'll fly us to New Mexico."

"It's going to be so delightful." Jeremy sighed dreamily.

"It's going to suck." Autumn huffed once more.

"And why is that?" Clint asked pointedly.

"Because I'm stuck with you two," She answered like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Nimrod." She added under her breath.

"Listen here, girlie. I have advanced hearing and eyesight. Do not mess with me, there's a reason I work at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Fine." Autumn sighed, leaning her head against the window.

"Don't worry, kid."

"You won't believe how many times I've been told that in the past months." She could feel their worried looks on her porcelain face.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**A/N**_

_**Hello**_

_**Since no one reviewed on the last 2 chapters I decided to split chapter 5 into 2 parts**_

_**You brought it upon yourself**_

_**Things are finally starting to pick up :)**_

_**Aren't you glad? ;)**_

_**It was kinda boring...**_

_**I'm still proud of it though.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**I'm not updating until someone reviews.**_

_**Maybe...**_

_**I opened up an DeviantArt account if you want to see what I picture Autumn to look like**_

_**My username is: xXLokis-BiatchXx**_

_**Go check it out?**_

_**I like to **_

_**eat**_

_**eat**_

_**e**_

_**a**_

_**t**_

_**apples and bananas. (just kidding it's actually children)**_

_**I've already started on the sequel to this even though I haven't even started on the next chapter of this.**_

_**WARNING**_

_**I OWN**_

_**AUTUMN**_

_**MY WORDS**_

_**THE PLOT**_

_**AND JEREMY**_

_**What do you think of Jeremy, who does he remind you of?**_

_**oh**_

_**yeah**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**This story will not have a happy ending**_

_**So if you don't like it**_

_**Leave.**_

_**The sequel might end well though ;)**_

_**You'll just have to wait 184 chapters**_

_**Bai!**_

_**Katie**_


	6. Chapter 5-Part 2

**Chapter 5-Part 2**

.

.

.

"You're Autumn Adelaide Coulson, nineteen years old, five foot three?"

"Yup." Autumn popped the 'p' blankly.

"And you say that you were in a different realm with gods?"

"Yes."

"And you tested negative for schizophrenia?" She gave him an unimpressed look with a raised eyebrow.

"That's horribly offensive."

"It's horribly protocol."

"You think I'm crazy?"

"Yes." He stated bluntly.

"Does this change your mind?_ Loga undir þessum óhreinindum bera þig inn grípa minn_!" Bracelets of lava swirled up her arms, twisting around her neck and pooling in her hands. He gave her a not frightened, but wary look.

"You know magic?"

"Mmhmm."

"You didn't used to."

"How do you know?" She challenged harshly.

"We've had people watching you for security reasons, that's how we knew you were missing."

"Ah."

"So you learned magic."

"Yes."

"That's not normal."

"Do I look normal?" She asked with a bored tone of voice.

"You don't look like a witch."

"There's a difference between a witch and a sorceress."

"Not really."

"Yes really."

"Shut up, kid."

"Leave her alone, Nick."

"Agent Coulson?"

_Coulson?_

Autumn froze.

That tall, light weighted guy was her father?

She sure as hell hoped he wasn't her mother!

"Yes sir?"

"Get out while I'm interrogating your daughter."

Yup, she was related to a secret agent.

Or she was actually schizophrenic.

Autumn prayed for the latter while gazing at the duo's feet.

"No sir."

"Agent Barton, remove Agent Coulson from the room please." 'Nick' ordered. Clint zipped down from a wire she didn't notice.

"I personally think he has the right to see his daughter after eighteen years," He crossed his arms firmly. "Sir." He added as a respectful afterthought. Autumn could practically hear 'Nick' rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Reunite. I don't care." He exasperatedly exclaimed, grabbing Clint and pulling them both out the door.

"Hi." He awkwardly greeted.

"Hello." Autumn responded coldly.

"I get your mad-"

"_Mad_?" She cut him off nastily. "You left me _alone_ in a god-forsake cabin in the middle of no where in Oklahoma! You left me _alone_ to figure out how to be blind and alive at the same time! You left me _alone_ to suffer through my teenage years! _Mad?_ I have _never_ been_ more mad_ at _anyone_ in my _entire life_! I'm _furious_!"

She hoped the man had enough common sense to understand she wanted _nothing_ to do with him. _Ever_.

"Do you know how many people I've killed? How many enemies I've created? If we hadn't put you into hiding you would be dead!"

"Dead is better than alone!" She screamed, tears filling her sightless eyes. That silenced him, she heard his footsteps and a door close softly.

Good riddance, she thought in her rage. She got up, feeling her way towards a door. Before she could leave, Clint stopped her.

"I know where your room is," He was implying an offer.

"Can you please take me?" She asked, a gentle sigh escaping her mouth.

"Yeah, it's fully furnished too. You know how to use a laptop?"

"How tall are you?"

"Five, ten, why?" She measured almost six feet and gave him the classic 'are you kidding me?' look.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"So you're a secret agent?" She asked politely yet awkwardly.

"Yup."

"Sounds... um... fun."

"Not really." He chuckled.

"I was trying to be nice," Autumn explained with a snicker. "It doesn't _sound_ pleasant at all."

"Okay, here's your room."

"Cool, wanna see something cool for a thank you?"

"As long as you're not going to strip."

"Don't worry, I'm not." Autumn snapped her fingers making the night sky appear on the ceiling, clouds and all.

"Whoa.. dude. Did you do that to the whole building?"

"Yup, I can't wait for someone to look up." As if punctuating her words, a high pitched scream rang through the halls.

"That's awesome, so I'll see you tomorrow? You can sit with me at lunch." He offered kindly.

"It would suck if I had to sit at my own table because everyone was scared of me."

"Don't worry," Clint smirked, ruffling Autumn's hair. "You're not that scary."

"Hmph."

"Goodnight, Autumn."

"'Night, Clint." Autumn ducked inside her room, making sure to note where all the furniture was. She took the slight buzzing and small vibrations to be a computer. She glided over to it, sat down, and prayed Firefox is where it usually is.

It was.

Well, she wasn't_ sure_ it was Firefox.

Within seconds she was on YouRepeat, having memorized the browser. She typed in 'I Love It Icona Pop' and blasted it from her speakers.

"I GOT THIS FEELING ON A SUMMER DAY WHEN YOU WERE GONE!

I CRASHED MY CAR INTO A BRIDGE

I WATCHED, I LET IT BURN

I THREW YOUR SHIT INTO A BAG AND PUSHED IT DOWN THE STAIRS

I CRASHED MY CAR INTO A BRIDGE

I DON'T CARE!" She sang (amazingly as always) at the top of her lungs.

In the hallway, Clint walked back to Fury with Natasha Romanoff, his new partner. They listened to her sing.

"YOU'RE ON A DIFFERENT ROAD

I'M ON THE MILKY WAY

YOU WANT ME DOWN ON EARTH BUT I AM UP IN SPACE

SOMETHING! SOMETHING! SOMETHING!

YOU'RE FROM THE SEVENTIES

BUT I'M A NINETIES BITCH!"

Natasha snorted.

"Sounds like something you would sing." She remarked casually.

"I shall take that as a compliment." He sniffed, making a small smile grace her lips.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Loki fought with all his might against the frost giants. He sliced throats, smashed faces, bashed skulls, it didn't matter. There were so many of them, one grabbed him. He didn't feel the extreme frostbite though, instead his skin turned the same shade of blue as the creature gripping him. He let out a gasp of shock. He quickly hid it from the others. Thor summoned lightning, killing a large beast about to attack. Apparently, that was their secret weapon.

Oh wait no.

No.

That was Odin.

So telling Loki Heimdall was the right move after all.

Uh oh.

Thor looks shameful.

It was pretty obvious Odin was giving him 'The Look'.

"Stop this!" He commanded firmly, gripping Thor by his ear, glaring at the others, and waited for Heimdall to take them back to Asgard. Once they were transported, he continued dragging Thor by his ear all the way to a horse.

"Ride back to the palace, all of you!" He barked furiously.

Once they all had left Odin turned to Thor.

"Thor Odinson, you have disobeyed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful Realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war! You are unworthy of this realm!" He shouted, ripping off one of the medals of Thor's armor. "Unworthy of your title!" This time he rips away Thor's cloak. "You are unworthy of the loved ones you've betrayed! I hereby take your powers!" He snatches Thor's hammer from him. "In the name of my father, and his father before, I cast you out!" He zaps the rest of Thor's armor off before he throws Thor back into the Bifrost's portal. "Whoever holds this hammer, if he proves worthy, shall possess the power of Thor!" He plunges Mjölnir in after Thor, then leaves the Bifrost.

Later, Loki sneaked down to the casket. To see if he was truly of Jotunn heritage. As soon as he picked it up blue started spreading over his form.

"Stop!" Odin called out to him.

"Am I cursed?" Loki inquired quietly.

"No, put the casket down." Loki complies, making his skin return to normal.

"What am I?" The confused prince questions.

"You are my son." Loki rolls his eyes.

"What more than that?" Odin sighs, looking even _more_ weary. "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

"No. In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring-abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son." Loki pales at this, his eyes widening.

"Why? You were knee-deep in Jotunn blood. Why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child."

"You took me for a purpose," Loki snarls viciously. "What was it? Tell me!"

.

.

Hours later Loki sits in his bed, suddenly exhausted. He put the Allfather into Odin-Sleep much earlier than usual.

He deserved it.

Stealing a Jotunn child for the mere hope he would reunite the kingdoms. Loki scoffed to himself, laying down. An evil plan forming in his mind.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**A/N**_

_**K guise**_

_**Hai**_

_**The last part between Thor and Odin through Loki and Odin? That was from the actual movie script.**_

_**I couldn't remember the dialogue in Thor very well so I consulted IMSDB.**_

_**Don't judge.**_

_**I obviously only own the speaking tags in those parts.**_

_**Sigh.**_

_**Two short chapters.**_

_**Be pleased I updated today.**_

_**I shouldn't have.**_

_**I should've punished you for not reviewing,**_

_**However.**_

_**A breathtaking review from Whovian1234 spurred me onwards in this story.**_

_**Autumn, Jeremy, most of the writing? Mine.**_

_**Everything else? Not mine.**_

_**The song is exactly what Autumn searched and I don't own it either.**_

_**KK**_

_**Toodles**_

_**Katie**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

Autumn paused in the entrance of the cafeteria. The sterile, bleach-smelling, air was making her feel nauseated, so she didn't dare risk food. She tried to search for Clint, but she could barely discern anything from anyone. Thankfully, he must've seen her.

"Autumn! Over here." She quickly followed the sound of his voice. She sat down on the left of him, someone, a woman by her weight, was sitting at his right.

"Hey." She forced a smile.

"Meet Natasha, Tash, this is Autumn, Autumn this is Natasha."

"It's nice to meet you." Autumn said, her cheeks turning a light shade resembling pistachio ice cream.

"You okay there?" Clint asked, sounding a little concerned.

"Does it always smell like this?" She moaned for an answer.

"What? Like someone spilled bleach in an old laundromat?" Natasha asked. Autumn nodded, feeling very nauseous indeed.

"You'll get used to it," Clint laughed lightly. "It'll burn your senses away in no time."

"And I have to be here, why?" Autumn asked, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I dunno. Don't ask me things. I'm good for shooting stuff and annoying people."

"Isn't that the truth?" Natasha darkly said.

"You know you love me." Autumn could almost hear Clint's smug grin.

"I'm going to go clean my guns." Natasha got up and left.

"I would say she's a big softie on the inside," Clint mused. "But I wouldn't like to get you killed or be killed, so I'll say stay on her good side instead." Autumn grinned brightly at him.

"You're not dead yet." She observed.

"We haven't sparred today yet, either." He pointed out.

"It was nice knowing you."

"Ditto." She gave him a small half-smile before waving goodbye.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Loki sat on the edges of Asgard, helping frost giants enter the realm without Heimdall knowing. Laufey stared at him.

Yes that's right.

Loki brought the king of Jotenheim into Asgard.

Bad ass.

"He fell into the Odinsleep. He is at your mercy." He informed them.

"Why do you do this? He is your father." Laufey asked suspiciously.

"I'm just...giving you what you deserve," Loki smirked. "I must go now before someone starts to miss me. Have at it." He invited gesturing to the palace in the far distance. Loki disappeared, the simple act sent a pang through him. Autumn, she left him alone to suffer with his pain. How could he blame her though? She thought everything that had happened between them was fake. It wasn't. You can't just fake something like that, Loki doesn't even usually like people. Especially mortals. What was he thinking getting emotionally attached to her?

Sentiment makes people weak.

At least he was king now.

The young sorcerer was hidden in the hallway adjacent to Odin's chambers. Loki sighed, casting a spell to make him invisible. Another pang. He taught Autumn that same spell, saying 'never try to fight, run and hide. I will protect you'. They probably seemed to be lovers to anyone who didn't know Loki or Autumn very well.

It was more than that.

She was his only friend.

Grinning wickedly as Laufey sneaked into the room, he followed the Ice King silently.

Loki thought back on the encounter with Thor and the Destroyer. He had regained his full powers, meaning the Allfather was conscious enough to grant him that. Also, it meant Thor could return. For the best, he supposed.

"Just know, Loki thought to himself, I am the prince who killed Laufey, ruler of Jotunheim. He plunged a sword into Laufey's back, effectively killing him. His guards suffer the same fate. Frigga stared at him.

"I swear to you, mother, they will pay for what they've done today, now and forever!" Loki gazes at his step-father. "And I will make you proud." Thor burst in the room, making Loki roll his eyes with irritation.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Clint burst into Autumn's room.

"Hey Autumn! Guess what?"

"What?" She muttered, turning down her music.

"You know that giant hammer we had to cut out of the ground?" He asked her. She sort of remembered him telling her about it.

"Vaguely."

"Well, some guy came to get it today."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Huge blond guy, massive arms. Like really. Gargantuan."

"Do you even know what 'gargantuan' means?"

"No, Natasha just says 'you gargantuan ass' to me, so I'm assuming it means big."

"You guessed correctly."

"Guesstimations have never failed me."

"Right..."

"Yeah, so anyway, huge blond guy with huge arms, kinda dreamy looking, like a teenage fantasy, bright blue eyes, and a beard."

Autumn froze.

"Thor." She breathed, despite how mad she was at the population of Asgard, she hoped he wasn't hurt.

"Who?"

"No one! Never mind. Don't worry about it."

"If you know something relevant you better tell me."

"Don't worry. He just sounds like something out of a book I read in my boredom."

"What book?"

"Never mind, something I shouldn't have been reading. Or thinking about..." Clint snickered evilly.

"I can't wait to see your cheeks turn fifty shades of pink," He maliciously remarked, grinning at the dark red on her face. "Tomato isn't a good look for you, kid." He tells her, ruffling her hair again. After he leaves, Autumn lets out a thankful breath.

"Thank god Clint is dirty minded. A book on Norse Mythology would've given _him_ away." She spoke to herself, pressing play on her music.

"I'M LOUD AND I'M ZIPPING AROUND

JET SKI!

YOUR DICK IS LITTLE LIKE WAYNE

GRETSKY!

BUT GRETSKY'S GOT A BIG DICK

CLARIFICATION!" She shouted, not even attempting to rap. She heard some random agents laugh outside of her door.

.

Two Days Later

.

"Kid, the same guy stole that hammer and totaled a small town." Clint sighed.

"You're kidding, right?" Autumn asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"No. No I'm not."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Loki gazed into his father's disappointed gaze and let go, drifting into open space without another thought. Since he was a god, he didn't die. He just floated. On. And on. And on.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**A/N**_

_**Shortest chapter yet. I apologize.**_

_**SO MANY REVIEWS**_

_***le tear***_

_**THANK YOU GUISE SO MUCH.**_

_**dri-dri93: Your wish is my command. I updated. We'll see about her dad. THAT IS SUCH A GREAT SONG. IT'S FUN TO YELL AT RANDOM PEDESTRIANS.**_

_**bunny-chan66: Thank you :3 I have this thing. I like having characters with disabilities(lame, blind, deaf, schizophrenic, depressed) I think I have a god complex. I have to have someone save my OC. It's a secret fantasy I guess.**_

_**Shevaduckit: I know who you are! O.o. Weirdest review yet. Thanks though..**_

_**Elena Gilbert 14: Thanks and...SURPRISE!**_

_**Guest: Don't worry, I am. I like this. It's one of the few stories I'm proud of.**_

_**I had to make this short, I had to get Thor over with and onto the main plot.**_

_**Once again the conversation between Frigga and Loki isn't mine. I asked IMSDB.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Don't make me beg.**_

_**Or grovel.**_

_**Please...**_

_**OH PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF THEE! I GROVEL AT YOUR FEET! REVIEW!**_

_**The song was Semicolon by the Lonely Islands. **_

_**If you've never listened to it, I suggest you go do that. You'll be entertained.**_

_**Does anyone else find it offensive that one of the ads for Fanfiction is a women's treatment facility for depression.**_

_**DAFUQ BRO?**_

_**That's very offensive, Fanfiction. **_

_**Very offensive indeed.**_

_**I've now introduced 3 Avengers.**_

_**Who's next?**_

_**Mine: Most of the writing, the plot, Autumn, Jeremy(who didn't make an appearance. He's sort of in the plot still)**_

_**Not mine: everything else.**_

_**I'll update soon,**_

_**KATIE BEAR**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

Autumn absentmindedly nibble on a granola bar, her appetite returning after about five hours of not eating.

"Finally eating?" Clint asked, plopping into a chair next to her.

"Food is my favorite past time."

"But you're like, a twig!"

"I've never seen my appearance, I couldn't give a rat's furry asscrack about how I look."

"What a lovely way of putting it." Clint snorted. "Somebody should frame that and hang it up somewhere."

"We should put it on Fury's office door."

"You, my friend, are an evil one at heart."

"Aren't we all?" She asked, a wry grin dancing on her face.

"Aren't we all what?" Natasha (who had become Autumn's best girlfriend) asked, falling gracefully into the seat next to Clint.

"Evil," Clint answered her, shoving the cafeteria's special, ribs, into his mouth. He promptly spit it out. "That is not food. That? That has to be grilled worms or something."

"Grilled worms?" Autumn could almost picture Natasha's perfectly shaped eyebrow raising. Actually, she had no trouble picturing it at all. Clint described Natasha to her, and in turn Natasha described Clint to her. She sorta, kinda, knew how they looked.

"Well it isn't beef." He mock snapped at her.

"YO TASHA!" A girl yelled, making Natasha groan miserably.

"Yes, Adrianna?" She asked through gritted teeth, making Clint snicker viciously. From what Autumn understood, Adrianna was Fury's newest intern. Fury only kept her because she was an utter genius. The girl was full of spunk, but she could make anyone's day turn around.

"Hey Autumn, Clint," The tall girl sat next to Autumn. "Got any place for me to hide?" She inquired a little desperately.

"What did you do this time?" Natasha groaned, face palming.

"Did you start the apocalypse?" Clint asked, the evil grin never leaving his face.

"Pretty close..." Autumn was content to listen to their natural banter, Adrianna(Adri to her friends) was a natural troublemaker. Like Loki. A pang shot through Autumn, she missed him. Their friendship might've been fake but she still cared for him. And what on Earth was Thor doing on Earth? Was Loki safe?

"I um, may or may not have pranked Director Fussy Face."

"You didn't!" Clint exclaimed in awe.

"What sort of prank?" Natasha questioned, hints of respect lacing her tone.

"I ... I took his files and um ... I ... Made them into cookies." Autumn heard her flinch as Natasha stood up.

"Tash, where are you going?" Clint asked.

"Fury is going to blow up, and I don't want to be here when it happens.

"Good plan." Autumn agreed, standing up with her.

"Too late!" Adri yelped, diving under the table. Fury's heavy footsteps were indeed heading towards their table.

"Ms. Phillips, any idea why I'm missing files and the cookies sent to my senior agents tasted like printer paper?"

"Ehehe." Adri giggled nervously and gulped.

"You're fired." He said bluntly. He shouldn't have done that, however.

"No I'm not. There's extra copies of the same files on Lieutenant Smiley Spy's desk," Autumn assumed 'Lieutenant Smiley Spy' was her father, making her nose wrinkle up in distaste. "Plus, you need my expertise to function properly."

"Fine. For the next six weeks, the cafeteria is banned from serving you food except at dinner." He triumphantly told her, walking away to go retrieve his files. Adri's face was frozen in horror.

"I'M GONNA DIE!" She moaned dramatically.

"You could always bring your own food." Clint suggested smartly.

"_Yeah_, Clint, I'm _totally_ just going to walk through the doors of _S.H.I.E.L.D_ carrying _animal crackers_!"

"I'd rather have animal crackers than cafeteria food." Clint made a face at his ribs.

"Wouldn't we all?" Natasha asked, finally leaving the cafeteria as she never sat back down. Autumn sat back down though, she had thoroughly enjoyed Fury's hissy fit.

"Then go out and buy us both some animal crackers!" Adri ordered him.

"Get me some Goldfish!" Autumn piped up enthusiastically.

"I thought they were cannibalistic? And filthy?" Clint asked, furrowing his brow.

"Not the fish! The snack that smiles back, you moron!" Autumn corrected, laughing.

"Oh. I knew that."

"Speaking of Lieutenant Smiley Spy," Adri started.

"There was no 'speaking of'!" Clint said. "That came out of left field!"

"Oh_ well_!" Adri yelled. "You hurt his feelings." She poked Autumn.

"He hurt mine for eighteen years." Autumn snapped back, good mood evaporating.

"Yes, but, Lieutenant Frowny Spy doesn't sound as good."

"I guess I'll find it in my heart to forgive him. He didn't do it to be mean," Autumn sighed and got up. "I'll see you guys sometime, tomorrow at lunch at the latest."

"Bye Autumn."

"Toodle loo, Autumn."

Autumn felt around the halls, asking a random agent is they knew where Agent Coulson was. After about nine people one told her where he was and how to get there. She thanked the agent and started off. Reaching her destination, she ran right into Maria Hill.

"You're Coulson's daughter aren't you?" She asked, putting a steadying hand on Autumn's should so she wouldn't fall over.

"Yes, I... I need to talk to him."

"Don't be too hard on him. You had every right to be mad. Now it's time to grow up, learn to forgive."

"You're right."

"I am. He's in there. Fury isn't, so hurry up before he kicks you out."

"Okay..." Autumn was in a slight daze, Agent Hill had been..._nice_. She shivered, that thought was _weird_. She pushed the door open, and was greeted with a quiet 'Autumn'.

"We need to talk." She firmly said.

"Yes, we do." Her father agreed, steering her right back out the door.

"I understand what you did, and why you did it."

"I understand why you were mad."

Tears filled Autumn's silver eyes.

"I don't want to be an orphan anymore." She choked, a delicate tear slipping down her face. All of the sudden, strong arms were around her form. It felt _good_, knowing someone cared. Knowing she had someone to go to.

"You have a dad now, and you're never leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm never leaving you alone again."

"But I'm useless!" Autumn whined sadly.

"No you're not! You can use magic, and you can discern whose who. I'll get Agent Romanoff to teach you hand to hand. You're going to be the best agent S.H.I.E.L.D has ever had. Maybe you'll even get to work with Captain America, we found him, you know."

"Do I have clearance to know that?"

"I'll get Fury to let you have the same clearance as me."

"Cool."

"Very."

Autumn wasn't mad anymore. She had a father who cared. That meant everything to her. She didn't even know why she was mad in the first place, she should've been glad to see him. At least they were friends now.

"So we're okay now?" He asked her cautiously.

"Yeah. We're okay."

"Good, because if I don't get back to work Fury will kill both of us."

"Okay," Autumn giggled. "Bye then."

"Bye!" She felt his weight shift, he was in the room they just left again.

Autumn smiled to herself, life was good.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Loki floated in space. His mind was torturing him, what he did was foolish and stupid.

What would Autumn think of him?

She would hate him.

He was Jotunn filth.

He didn't deserve to even be around her.

Loki never slept, he just drifted, to what realm he didn't know. He hoped Autumn was safe, he hoped she was happy. He hoped she missed him. He hoped he could possibly see her again. How could he? Sure he had other means of getting to other realms, but at this moment he was too drained to even try. Heimdall would never admit him to Asgard, let alone let Loki use the Bifrost. His eyes closed momentarily, perhaps he would stay in open space forever. No one caring.

If they had really cared, they wouldn't have let him fall.

Thor could fly, dammit!

He had known his father never cared about him, he was always second to Thor.

His mother, though...

Frigga undoubtedly loved him, he was a Mama's Boy.

That's the only place Loki was better than Thor.

Frigga never said it, but she favored Loki.

Surely, she would mourn for him.

Right?

What about Autumn?

If she knew of his fate, would she mourn?

He didn't deserve her tears.

Loki should have told her.

He should of told her everything.

How she was to be great.

Valiant.

How she was going to die a hero.

Instead, he told her she was a tool in Asgard's history.

'Autumn, you are destined to save Asgard. I went and found you because I thought the time was right. I knew where you were the whole time.'

His words echoed around his mind.

How could he have been so stupid?

He made her out to be nothing but an object, a way to survive.

She was much more than that.

She was his best friend.

Loki never believed, in all of his days, that he would be friend-zoned.

When it came to the one girl he ever wanted to love, though, he was naught but a friend.

A friend.

He would be the best friend she ever had, though.

If there were no happy endings for Loki, he would make one, being her best friend.

But why would she even spare him a glance?

He wasn't worth it.

Loki was immobilized as a shock wave passed through him, he had passed a barrier of some sort.

Was he in a different realm?

Could it possibly be?

"Kill him." A gravelly voice commanded.

"No, do not touch him. He passed through the barrier. That means he has an unsound character. We can use him." Another, more menacing, voice smirked. Something cold dug into his chest, sending an unpleasant shiver through him. His emerald eyes turned into an icy blue, and something inside him changed.

"I am ready to serve you, master." Loki bowed to a large creature, and glared at the one who gave the command to kill him.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**A/N**_

_**An update a day keeps angry fans away!**_

_**Guess what?**_

_**I have a new beta**_

_**dri-dri93**_

_**She's my new best friend.**_

_**GO**_

_**FAN HER**_

_**READ HER STORIES**_

_**They're good I promise.**_

_**Not many reviews on the last chapter so I'm expecting double on this one.**_

_**What do you think of Adrianna?**_

_**She's deathly important to the plot.**_

_**She's played by my beta**_

_**(see above)**_

_**I own Autumn, Jeremy, Adrianna, The writing, my plot. Nothing else.**_

_**Bai Guise**_

_**Katie**_

_**The Oddity**_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

.

_7 Months after the events of Thor's arrival  
_

.

Autumn sang softly to herself, trotting down the halls carrying Doctor Selvig's and Clint's food. Over the course of eight months, she had memorized the sterile and boring halls of the S.H.I.E.L.D base. Easily slipping a card into a security slot beside the door, she entered, bringing the lovely scent of chocolate chip cookies into the room.

"Autumn, is that cookies, I smell?" The doctor asked enthusiastically.

"Mmhmm! There for everyone. And while I'm up, does anyone want coffee? I have nothing else to do." Even with her level seven clearance, she was discriminated against. She was as good as every agent here and only a select few had ever seen her in training.

"I would like some." Autumn jumped about three feet in the air.

"God, Clint. Either you're losing weight or you're becoming more ninja like over the years." Autumn gasped, heart beating erratically. Usually, Clint would eat with her, Natasha, and Adri. However, Tasha was in Russia on a long term mission, Adri didn't have high enough clearance, and Clint was down here working on this glowing, blue cube called the Tesseract. So Autumn ate in the rafters with Clint most days.

"I prefer ninja."

"I knew you would."

"Then why would you accuse me of losing weight? Everyone knows I eat just as much as I used to."

"Which confuses me more, shouldn't your steps be heavier when you gain weight?"

"I'm hurt."

"Let me go get your coffee, you dork." Doctor Selvig laughed at their casual banter. She took one cookie off of the platter, and shoved it into a pocket on her jeans. Because of her father's high position, she was one of the only people who didn't have to wear a S.H.I.E.L.D issue uniform. She began walking down to the cafeteria, right before she got there though, she recognized her dad's weight patterns.

"Daddy!" Autumn squealed, throwing her arms around him.

"Hey Autumn!" He greeted, stumbling backwards a little.

"You seem worried." Autumn frowned deeply.

"Maria just hurt herself on a mission, that's all."

"When are you going to ask her out?" Autumn inquired pointedly. She could feel Agent Coulson's cheeks turn red.

"Umm..." Autumn giggled at her dad's embarrassment,

"Here, have a cookie!" She removed the cookie from her pocket and shoved it into his mouth. He gave her a muffled 'thanks' and returned to her mission for coffee. The cafeteria ladies knew her well, they had the same orders she had been getting for the last eight months ready and sitting on the counter.

"Thank you!" She called, picking the tray up. Autumn levitated it, her magic only growing stronger over time. She never had to worry about spilling it if she used magic. She still didn't know how to teleport. Loki never told her that. She may have other friends, but she still sorely missed him. She missed his cheeky comments, self entertaining mischief, and his good manners. He was so nice to her all the time.

Autumn, in all of her days, never thought she would be friend zoned.

When it came to the one boy she ever wanted to love, though, she was nothing but a friend.

That's okay. She would apologize to Loki, he had done nothing wrong. She would be the best friend he's ever had. One day, they would go down to the kitchens in the royal palace, and she would make the stew come alive again. One day.

She entered her key card into the door again, mentally pushing the coffee into the room.

"Autumn, I hope you know how creepy that is." Doctor Selvig sighed.

"Sorry, Doctor."

"Are you still calling me that?" He asked impatiently. "It's Eric."

"Sorry,_ Eric_." She laughed.

"Clint, I have your girl-coffee!" Autumn called mockingly.

"It is _not_ girl coffee!" He protested, making Autumn jump again.

"How do you do that? And, Clint, it's a double caramel, shot of hazelnut, Macchiato."

"I thought we already discussed this? I am a ninja, and that is _not girly_."

"_Okay, bird brain_. It's a girly drink! Get over yourself."

"It isn't!"

"Hawk, I suggest you get back in your nest. The Tesseract is angry." Eric advised, taking a long metal stick and poking the odd cube. Clint grabbed Autumn's arm and dragged her back up to the rafters.

"It is _not_ a girl drink." He muttered under his breath, glaring at the sightless girl next to him.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Loki paced along the undisciplined rows of Chitauri. They were growing restless. The God of Lies new icy eyes sparkled in the dim light. He held a scepter, that glowed blue on the end. An arrogant Chitauri stepped forward, weapon raised. It didn't even have another though as it was spitted on Loki's spear.

He would show Autumn.

He could be just as outgoing as Thor.

He was finally going to step out of the shadow of his 'brother'.

"The Chitauri grow restless." The Other, servant of Thanos, snarled.

"I will give them a glorious battle."

"Against Midgard?" The Other asked incredulously. "That will be a short battle."

"I did not say 'long', I said 'glorious'. Do try to listen." Loki drawled, enjoying the annoyance he was causing. In a split second, large, six fingered hands closed around his elegant throat.

"Just because Master favors you, does not mean I will not hesitate to end you right here and now."

"Oh, the jealousy _burns_ you. After so many years, you were His servant. Now, a few months later, I have surpassed you. You worked hard, while I merely was." The hands squeezed tighter.

Loki's feet lifted off the ground.

"_Drop him_!" Thanos, the All Powerful commanded. Immediately, The Other whimpered under Thanos' menacing glare and dropped Loki.

"_When will the Tesseract be mine_?"

"Soon." Loki promised with a bow.

"_How soon_?" The All Powerful hissed.

"Mere months. Four Midgardian months at the most."

"_Good_."

"Do you recall, the mortal I spoke of?" Loki carefully inquired.

"_Yes. You seemed to be fawning over a meager human_."

"She is no human. She is a goddess. She has to be. She is a part of the ancient prophecies foretold by the Seers so long ago. I have a request, regarding her."

"_And what might that be_?"

"I wish for her to be spared, so she may become my queen, as I rule."

"_If she gets in the way, you will kill her. I have no problem with one half-mortal being spared_."

"But, Master-" The Other protested spitefully.

"_Silence! Listen, Laufeyson, if you fail to bring me the Tesseract, there will be no barren moon, no crevice, where you can hide_." The All Powerful snarled.

"I understand." Loki tried to recover from the shock through him at 'barren moon'.

_"If it gets too bad we can go run to a barren moon and turn it into our Utopia." _

Autumn.

Autumn awakened the small part of Loki not touched by mind control.

He wanted the Utopia.

He wanted it bad.

He would stop at nothing to get it.

Not even Thanos could get in his way.

"Are you even listening to me?" The Other questioned violently, backhanding Loki.

"Why should I listen to you?" Loki asked, still in daze. "I am above you." Another slap. Loki didn't even flinch.

"You would do well to shut your mouth, Laufeyson."

"You would do well to die." Loki retorted quickly.

Oh no.

This wasn't a normal argument.

This was a 'who has the bigger dick?' argument.

The two servants of Thanos were already running in circles.

"If that is how you feel." The Other started walking away, a mock retreat, before pinning Loki to a rock. The Chitauri army watched in petrified awe as their superiors fought.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hey kiddo!" Autumn spun around at a voice she hadn't heard in forever.

"Jeremy?" She questioned.

"That would be me."

"Where have you been?"

"Investigating that giant blonde guy."

"What'd you find?"

"Not much. He proclaimed he was from Asgard, so I did some research on that."

"Ah." Autumn was about four words away from a panic attack.

"Any idea where Selvig is? He personally knew Thor."

"Thor?" She questioned, faking stupidity.

"That's his name, he's the God of Thunder."

"Oh. Selvig is in there with bird boy."

"Ah. The Hawk's been brought onto this case..." Jeremy mused.

"Mhmm."

"Okay, kid. I've got to go now. Tell them all my info."

"I've got to go get their evening coffee. Want some?"

"Ehh. No. I'm good. I'm_ fabulous,_" He said in his gay voice. "Oh, and, I know all about you're training. I told you we were going to be spy bitches."

"Totally."

"So are you my friend?" Autumn gave him a shit eating grin.

"No." She answered promptly, sauntering off.

"Wait, kid! Epiphany! Didn't you say that when you were missing you were in Asgard?" He called after her.

There's that panic attack.

Deep breaths Autumn.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**A/N**_

_**MEH**_

_**Short chapter**_

_**But at least I updated today.**_

_**I have a new story in the waiting.**_

_**It's going to be awesome. **_

_**You're gonna love it!**_

_***Squeal***_

_**I only own Jeremy(WHOO! Another appearance) Adrianna, Autumn, the plot, and most of the writing. Nothing else.**_

_**Thanks to dri-dri93 for agreeing to beta**_

_**go read her stories**_

_**They're awesome.**_

_**BAI GUISE**_

_**Katie**_

_**The Oddity**_


	10. Author's Note

_**A/N**_

_**Hello peoples of Fanfiction**_

_**I apologize, there probably won't be any updates for the next 2-3 weeks.**_

_**I have to babysit everyday so I can get the money to get my hair done.**_

_**Don't worry, I'm trying to work on the next chapter a little everyday**_

_**Hopefully it will be really long by the time I post it.**_

_**And don't forget, **_

_**I'm cooking something really good up.**_

_**A new story.**_

_**Called Birds of a Feather**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Charity Finch, Canary, is a first class assassin, she has a ledger more red than Black Widow's. Just a single note from her voice can send you into a deep sleep, letting her end you silently. When the Avengers are sent to find her and kill her, will Hawkeye make the same call he did with Natasha all those years ago?**_

_**You guys are going to love it.**_

_**I know you will.**_

_**Don't even try to deny**_

_**You're looking forward to it.**_


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

Autumn refrained from wincing as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent slapped her.

"You know something!" The man hissed viciously, gripping her chin in his hand firmly.

"Do I?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. You do. And I intend to find out what it is."

"You forget I'm stubborn."

"You forget I'm cruel."

"You forget my father's Fury's right hand man, my best friends are assassins, and I can easily make your face melt."

"Yet Fury demanded I interrogate you."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"You say that now..."

Autumn smirked, she had argued with Thor and won. This guy didn't stand a chance.

"Tell me, before I have to ruin your pretty little face."

"Never!" Autumn snarled, silver eyes flashing in defiance.

"Let her go!" Clint yelled, banging on the door she was locked behind.

"I will get you fired!" Her father shouted, that was enough to bring tears to her eyes. "Never mind fired! I will bring you down to Hell myself!" He shouted fiercely.

"Aww. Precious little blind girl needs her daddy to protect her." The torturer taunted mercilessly. Autumn's eyes hardened, then they turned an icy blue. A possessed blue.

"_Kinn húð æð burt bein_!" She hissed, venom dripping from her tone. Immediately, the skin on his face began to fall off. He started to look like a cartoon character. The man screamed in pain.

So loud.

So violent.

A sick grin danced across Autumn's lovely features.

"Autumn? Are you okay?" Her dad called through the door.

"I'm fine," She laughed cruelly. "He isn't."

"Autumn what did you do?" Clint asked, a feeling of dread filling his gut.

"Simply what I threatened."

"You melted his face?" The archer yelped in a horrified tone.

"Did I? Oh, I did."

Clint and Coulson burst through the room, staring at he man writhing on the floor. He was indeed missing the skin on his face. Autumn looked up at them, her eyes still icy blue.

"Funny. I never imagined you would look like that." The normally blind girl remarked, staring at the duo.

"Autumn, kid, what's wrong with your eyes?" Clint asked."

"Nothing now." The girl grinned wolfishly.

"Autumn. This isn't you..." Her dad started, observing her. Now she held herself like she was royalty. Something was very wrong.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Loki grinned triumphantly, he had succeeded in putting control over Autumn. Now she could rule with him. They could worship Thanos together. The Other could go kill itself.

No one would care.

It had easily been replaced by Loki.

With Autumn, it would be executed for no other reason than it was useless.

Loki could end Thor with the power he would receive.

Autumn hated him anyway.

"Will it be soon?" The Other asked, looking up to Loki.

Yes, Loki was above it.

All of the Chitauri knew.

They ignored it nowadays.

Loki was their master.

"Yes. Very soon indeed."

"Good." The Other snarled, pretending to be tough in front of the army he used to control.

The trickster caused Autumn to backhand Clint when he was in her way. She pushed ahead of them, fire glowing in her hands. Many people tried to stop her, she singed their face and pressed on. He wanted her somewhere he could pop onto Midgard and claim her. That S.H.I.E.L.D base was not one of those places. A large African man pointed a gun at her face, she glared at him. Loki smirked maliciously, whispering in her mind to melt the gun in his hand. Weld it into his skin. She did his bidding, letting her walk straight through the front doors.

Not a problem for Autumn.

He taught her well.

He directed her to get a plane ticket to Canada.

There he could save her and return her to Goddess-dom.

Surely, with his new position she would love him.

If not...

Well...

Now he could change that.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Fury glared at Coulson, who had third degree burns on his arms.

"I though your daughter could be trusted. Obviously, I was wrong. Every agent employed here is now under command to shoot on sight."

The slightly balding man paled.

An assassin spoke up.

"Sir, I think she was being mind controlled. One, she could see. Two, her eyes were glazed over, milky, and bright blue. They're usually silver." Clint argued.

"I don't care. And since when does mind control exist? She's an enemy now."

"Shouldn't you think about this, sir?" Clint nearly reprimanded.

"Agent Barton, have you seen my hand? It has a gun melted in it. That witch did it. She's on our enemy list. If you don't kill her as soon as you see her you're fired."

"Then you've just lost your two best agents." Phil sighed, pushing away his nurses and walking out of the room.

"Three. Natasha won't be on your side either," Clint informed him gravely. "You've made a mistake because you're taking something personally."

That week, most of S.H.I.E.L.D practically boycotted Fury. They didn't do anything he told them to. Every agent, every intern, every lunch lady, loved Autumn. They all knew she would never do what she did. Something, whatever it may be, was controlling Autumn.

Clint, Jeremy, Adrianna, and Phil were going to stop it.

The determination in all of their gazes was unmistakable. Natasha sent her approval, however, she couldn't get away from this mission. Adri slapped away at a keyboard, sipping Starbucks. The young genius had hacked into the systems of the biggest crime centers in the world. None of them had anything to do with mind control.

"We're missing something." Clint stated, tapping a pen against a desk. His stormy eyes were darkened in thought.

"Obviously." Jeremy snapped irritably.

"Eat a Snickers, Jerry." Adri airily commanded.

"Why?" The eccentric agent questioned, playing along. His hazel eyes brightened, the thought of a joke improving his mood.

"Because you turn into a colossal shit eating, brooding, asshat when you're hungry."

"Very funny, Newbie." He teased, glaring at the girl. She ignored him, and instead she gave a terrifying look to her laptop.

"Die motherfucker!" She hissed, stabbing the screen with a fork.

"Anger management, Adrianna." Phil chastised, entering the room with more various caffeinated liquids. The intern pouted at him, a large crack running across her brand new, once shiny laptop.

"Oops." She whispered, a nervous giggle escaping her lips.

"Another six hundred being docked from your paycheck, then. Sooner or later, you're going to be eating Ramen Noodles and watching cardboard boxed for entertainment." Coulson remarked.

"Yeah, yeah. That's all good," Clint waved his hands in the air. "We're missing something!"

"Yes, I believe you saying that started this whole fiasco." Adri acknowledged, poking the computer screen. She flinched when it broke more and gave Phil an apologetic look.

"You people don't think it's weird? Autumn goes missing, we find her and she says she came back from a place called Asgard with gods, couple months later, a huge guy demands we give him back his hammer, declaring he is a god from Asgard. Now, Autumn is under some odd form of mind control. Coincidence? I think _not_!" The archer finished heatedly.

"It would be rather creepy if this all as a co-inky-dink." Adri said, sauntering over to another S.H.I.E.L.D computer. Coulson followed her, removing all sharp objects from her vicinity.

"Now we're talking!" Jeremy cheered, stealing a Five Hour Energy from Phil.

"We should bring Jane Foster in on this, we already have Selvig. They knew Thor personally." Phil suggested, easily taking the Five Hour Energy back.

Clint nodded, reaching for his trademark girl drink.

"I was thinking Bruce Banner, Tony Stark... the Einstein's of our day. Plus, they already know who S.H.I.E.L.D is." Clint said.

"No... We got this." Adri mused, grinning at her most recent computer.

"I think it's all Tesseract related." Jeremy stated.

"We all agree." Phil said.

"I think it's time to convince Fury to finish the Avengers Initiative." Clint drawled, a mischievous look in his gray eyes.

"I think that's going to be hard considering everything." Jeremy hung his head in mock sadness.

"So we'll get Hill to convince him." Phil brushed it off.

"You think he cares what she says?" Clint questioned.

"Yes. Maria's smart. She's an excellent strategist." Coulson defended, cheeks turning magenta.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**A/N**_

_**Horrifically short chapter.**_

_**I do apologize.**_

_**The 'ugh' of this chapter is great.**_

_**I know I said it would be long**_

_**I lied.**_

_**I had horrible writer's block**_

_**And no time**_

_**So I wrote it low on sleep**_

_**After babysittin 2 little terrors.**_

_**So forgive me.**_

_**Another plot twist.**_

_**This is getting too confusing for me to keep up with.**_

_**Rawr.**_

_**Mine: Autumn, Jeremy, writing, Adrianna, Plot**_

_**Bai Guise**_

_**Katie**_

_**The Oddity**_


	12. Chapter 10

Autumn sat down on the ground blankly. Her face showed no emotion. She wasn't in control here. She was in the middle of _fucking no where_ in some forest in Canada. Her subconscious didn't _want_ to be here. The _real_ Autumn didn't _want_ to do that to those agents. Who knew how much pain Fury was in? But currently, Autumn's subconscious was not in control. Someone else was. And that 'someone else' told her to go to Canada and wait for him. So she did. Autumn didn't even blink at the wolves circling her. She never knew what a wolf looked like before, that was possibly the only good thing about mind control. She could see now. The canine's foaming mouths did little to bother her. She promptly created a barrier around herself, nothing could touch her now.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

Clint, Adri, and Phil sat surrounded with dozens of Norse mythology books. They were piled so high, you couldn't see them unless you actually looked.

"Guys," Adri started after another intern had left the room, confused. "I'm really starting to enjoy our little fortress of knowledge."

"It's very helpful if you don't want to be found." Coulson agreed lightly, turning a page in the forty pound book he was holding.

"Yeah, and when you do see us, you leave because we look like total nutcases." Clint sighed, shoving a protein bar in his mouth.

"They leave when you do that." Adri snorted, eying the half chewed mush dribbling out of his mouth.

"Ah, dude. That's nasty." Jeremy made a thoroughly scarred face, walking into the room carrying five more 'Lord of the Rings' sized books.

"Why Natasha puts up with you, the world may never know." Adri remarked, chunking a boring, information-filled-but-not-with-the-information-I- need, book at the wall.

"You people talk too much. Less jibber-jabber, more eye straining." Coulson ordered, turning another page.

"Sorry! No one is like you, Phil. We don't enjoy reading about creepy male gods that that turn into female horses and have horse sex then give birth." Clint snapped unhappily.

"That's only one of the many disturbing things about Asgard," Jeremy said wistfully. "I got stuck by a chatty chick-"

"Lovely alliteration!" Adri interjected loudly, earning herself a glare.

"Yeah, anyway, I got stuck by this mythology major who was studying for midterms. Apparently, the king of Asgard is having an affair with the goddess of fertility and lust. And she's the queen's best friend. Like a medieval soap opera." Jeremy finished with another disgusted look.

"Reality TV not your thing?" Phil asked the eccentric agent innocently.

"No. I hate it. I watched way too much of it after a very painful mission in medical bay." Jeremy answered with a shudder.

"So did you hear about what happened on Days of Our Lives?" Adri asked instantly.

"Yeah, about-" Clint started evilly.

"SHUT UP! _I WILL NUB YOU_!" Jeremy roared, clutching his head and diving into a bean bag he brought earlier.

"_How_, are you going to _nub_ me?" Adri asked incredulously, staring at him like he had eighteen heads.

"I cut off part of my finger in Botswana on accident. I will stab you with that finger." He threatened seriously, holding up his middle finger, which was much shorter than it should be.

"Dude, you just nub-flipped me off." Adri said in awe.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Alright, spiteful morons!" An angry, deep voice shouted. "Come out before I come in!"

Their doom had come in the shape of a man with an eye patch.

All four of them awkwardly shuffled out of their fortress of knowledge, and then they stood in a straight line with their heads hung shamefully.

"You are obviously making an effort to get the girl back, so I'm going to help you. I have recently been made aware a creepy girl with silver hair was on her way to Minnesota. If the girl was smart, she wouldn't stay there long. My guess is that she caught another flight to another place. I'm giving you permission to search for her. Go. Be free." The director mocked lightly, gesturing for them to exit.

"You're bluffing." Jeremy said immediately.

"No he ain't. Shut the fuck up, fucktard." Adri snapped, shoving him out the door.

"Your language and grammar never ceases to amaze me, Ms. Phillips." Fury stated dryly.

"I'm special that way." She replied curtly, skipping out of the room.

She was suck a freak. In a good way.

"We'll find her and bring her back and prove to you she was under mind control." Clint promised, not using a comma in his sentence which made Fury's nose twitch. He was such a Grammar Nazi. How retarded.

The four drove to the local airport, already having booked a flight to Anoka, Minnesota.

In retrospect, the war started the day they landed in Anoka. Not when Loki stole the Tesseract that horrible day in history.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Loki paced angrily. Those foolish mortals had a lead on Autumn's presence. No matter, he would kill them. They were no match for him. He looked down on Midgard. Loki's unnatural icy blue eyes softened as wolves started to stalk the girl from the prophecies of old.

Loki always had a soft spot for wolves.

He had Autumn put a shield around her, no need to kill innocent creatures.

_Yet_.

This war would be amazing. It would be told of for centuries, the awe-striking battle Loki had led before he became ruler over the Earth. The mortals residing in Midgard would be his willing slaves. Any _spirit_, any _hope_, any _rebelliousness_, they had, would be _crushed_. Loki would not put up with stupid mortals trying to get the best of him. They would worship himself, and Thanos. The All Powerful did not trust Loki, that much was obvious.

Still, Thanos preferred Loki over The Other.

That made all the difference.

For instance, Loki was able to keep Autumn alive and safe. She _would_ be his queen. The girl didn't have a choice. Screw saving Asgard. The nine realms would bow and curtsey before her. She would be a figure of hope and beauty. Asgard would crumple without her, then he could nurture Midgard. This realm would be the most powerful. Then he could conquer the other realms. _Then_, and _only then_, would he be out of Thor's shadow. _Then_ his 'father' would see his greatness.

Thor was always foolish, Loki was the mastermind behind his step brother's success. If Thor had attempted to try _anything_ without Loki's help it would have failed miserably.

Loki was, after all, the God of Mischief. Any prank he tried to pull was hilarious. He had a natural talent to annoy people.

"You have four miserable Midgardian weeks until you go down there. Prepared or not." The Other informed him menacingly.

"Do not fret for me, make sure that _blob_ you call an army in ready." The god snapped, pointing his spear at The Other's throat.

"They are the most dangerous army in all the Nines!" The Other shouted, feeling very offended.

"They are unresponsive, undisciplined, disobedient, wretches." Loki yelled right back.

The two just didn't get along very well.

At all.

Loki stalked away. He could not deal with that imbecile at this moment. He conjured a magic mirror so he could watch Autumn's pursuers. There were only four, three men and a girl. He recognized them from past experiences. The tall, balding man was his love's father. The other three were her friends. Clint, Adri, and Jeremy if he remembered right. Of course he was right! He was a god! He didn't have a mere mortal's memory. No. He was much, _much_, better than that. By the time this war was over, Autumn wouldn't remember or care about her puny 'friends'. She would have him and that was more than enough.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**A/N**_

_**Okay, well...**_

_**This sucks. (heheheh Private from Madagascar moment)**_

_**I'm sorry guys**_

_**You deserve better.**_

_**I really do apologize**_

_**This was short and boring and didn't build suspense at all**_

_**The problem is: I've run out. I have been focusing on this other story I like a lot. The inspiration I had for the first couple chapters of this is gone.**_

_**And I apologize.**_

_**You see, I switch between obsessions.**_

_**Last week, I was in full blown LOKI mode.**_

_**This week, I'm in full blown HAWKEYE mode.**_

_**So...**_

_**Later...**_

_**When I'm over my weird mood switch...**_

_**THIS WILL BE BETTER**_

_**Because I'm not going to stop this story unless y'all tell me to.**_

_**Love my teacups to bits,**_

_**Katie**_


	13. Author's Note 20

_**Hello My pretties**_

_**I suck for doing this**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**You see, **_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**A long time ago, before I had an account, I read a story.**_

_**It was Bobbi Morse/Clint Barton and it was possibly one of the best things I've ever read.**_

_**However.**_

_**I can't find it, and it's distressing me.**_

_**I can't even focus on anything else but Poptropica.**_

_**I've just been trying everything to try and find it again.**_

_**It was about a scientist whose assistant (that looked just like her) was killed.**_

_**Fury then assigns Hawkeye to make sure she isn't assassinated and they fall in love blah de blah**_

_**And in the sequel someone tries to kill her again before the wedding**_

_**If you know what story it was please tell me the author at least in a review.**_

_**Or I'm recruiting you.**_

_**If the story no longer exists one of you has to write me a Mockingbird/Hawkeye story. **_

_**And it needs to be long**_

_**I'm dead serious.**_

_**BAI**_

_**Katie**_

_**The Oddity**_


	14. Chapter 11

**Warning: Torture is in the last part of this chapter. Don't like-Don't read**

Chapter 11

.

.

"I'm cold! Oh! My! Freak! I'm so god damn, mother fucking, dip-shitting, son of a bitching cold!" Adri screeched, bouncing up and down while rubbing her arms vigorously.

"SHUT UP!" Clint, Phil, and Jeremy roared at her. Phil ripped his scarf off and wrapped it around her head.

"If you don't refrain from using your colorful language while in a civilian premises, I will be obligated to gag you." He whispered in her ear menacingly. Her blue tinted face paled noticeably.

"What flawed state of mind were you in while you were packing? Why didn't you pack a coat if you knew we were going to Minnesota?" Clint hissed, looking like your stereotypical Eskimo.

"I don't have a coat! It's in Montana with my parents!" She whisper yelled at him venomously.

"Sucks to be you!" Jeremy joined there little fight, voice muffled by four layers of cloth.

"Shut up, you three. We have surveillance videos to watch." Phil chastised, dragging them along the not so busy Minnesota road.

In spite, Adri grinned maliciously.

"WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE SECURITY GUARDS! THE WONDERFUL SECURITY GUARDS OF SPIES!" She sang gustily, skipping along the street.

Phil gagged her with his hand knit scarf.

"That wasn't even accurate," Clint glared at her. "They are not spies."

"Mmm mmf. MMMF!" She mumbled in outrage, slobbering all over Coulson's scarf.

Civilians stared at them, mothers hid their children, and police officers started walking over to them.

"Sorry sir, she's special needs. As a treat, we gave her coffee this morning." Phil explained awkwardly, pushing her towards Jeremy.

"Oh. Right." The street cop nodded, pushing the small crowd along. Once everyone was going in their respective directions, the four started walking towards the airport. Adri was shivering violently, looking righteously pissed off. Clint sighed. Why he was so generous he didn't know. He gave her his coat and stared at it wistfully as she put it on.

"Mmf."

"You're welcome. I think." Clint said, jogging to keep warm.

"Sir, why is that girl gagged?" A security guard at the gates of an airport asked, pulling out a taser. He apparently didn't know who they were.

"To prevent the mental scarring of the public." Jeremy called back easily, not threatened at all.

"Yeah, who knows what profanities will spew from her mouth if we free her?" Clint joked, easing the tension around them.

"MMF!" Adri 'oomphed' in outrage.

"I'm going to have to ask you to untie her." The guard told them seriously.

"Fine. It's your innocence at stake, not mine. We lost ours a long time ago. Well that didn't sound right." Jeremy rambled, untying the scarf. He received several disturbed looks from his S.H.I.E.L.D buddies and the officer.

"On second thought, you can just go." The officer corrected, gesturing for them to move onward.

"Well handled. I don't think they want to ask us anything now," Phil applauded. "However, we still need to find the surveillance people."

"Why don't we just ask, we can show are IDs and be on our merry little way," Adri suggested, flouncing over to a different guard. She shoved her shiny, silver badge in his face rudely. "We need to watch the video footage you have of Gate Four." She told him, expectantly watching him.

"What the fuck?" The guard blankly asked.

"We," Adri moved her hands in big circles around the amused men staring at her. "Need. To. See. Videos. Of. Gate. Four. _Now_."

"What the fuck?" He repeated, staring at her badge like it was radioactive.

"Let's just find the manager or head of security." Phil firmly dragged Adri away, before she could do any lasting damage...like mauling him with cat like ferocity for being a moron. The spunky intern kept eye contact with the guard until Coulson dragged her completely around the corner.

"Are you _trying_ to cause a scene? Because that's exactly what we_ don't_ want to do?" Phil hissed, glaring daggers at her. She at least was smart enough to look shameful.

"Sorry." She mumbled, looking away awkwardly.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Autumn, my love." Loki whispered, nipping the silver haired girl's ear softly.

"Master." She greeted without emotion.

"Are you not happy to see me?" Loki inquired, his feelings and ego hurt badly.

"I am." She answered in the same tone of voice.

"Not as happy as someone who is being saved from mortality should be." He pointed out, aggravated. His black hair was slicked back, his gold and green armor shimmering in the moonlight. Autumn's platinum eyes glimmered, giving her a ghostly appearance.

"Is that what you're doing? Saving me?" She questioned, sounding genuinely confused.

"How _dare_ you question me?!" He exclaimed in fury, backhanding her harshly. She didn't even flinch. This was not the mischievous, fun loving, girl he fell in love with. This was a puppet. A cruel reminder of Thanos' limitations. He could control people, but they would retain very little of their personalities. The Prince of Lies snarled at her, annoyed that the real Autumn wouldn't approve of this. He glanced back over to Autumn, sitting there like a statue, a long cut dripping blood onto her porcelain cheek. His possessed blue eyes softened. No matter how she acted, he still loved her. He always would. Their destinies were woven together.

'_The Sorceress with silver hair and sightless eyes shall save Asgard from a fate unworthy of the cruel. She shall prevent the reign of Thanos. She shall become Yggdrasil. She shall sacrifice herself for the universe. Let all those with sound morals bow to her, she is the queen. She is the goddess of humility._'

The powerful words of the Norns rang through his head, causing emerald eyes to appear through the blue.

"What is this madness? Autumn?" He asked in shock, causing her to turn to him. Before she could even reply with a 'yes master' a sharp pain sliced through his mind. He was emptied of everything. The only thought remaining was to serve the All Powerful.

Immediately, he was transported back to the Chitaurian empire. He was forced to kneel before The Other, guards clicking their mouths around him. His controlled face did not flinch as something slimy struck him.

"You are resisting. The time for that to stop has come." The Other stated malevolently, digging its claws into Loki's shoulders. Chitauri spears dug into his ribcage, Loki's breath hitched when they dug into his internal organs. The pain was unbearable, at least five weapons screwing with his innards. Something dragged him to the wall and put him in chains. A warm feeling spread over his body, relaxing him. Something or someone had just healed him. The few happy thoughts he had at that moment died as electricity coursed through his body.

Loki appeared to be having a seizure as The Other electrocuted him with a joyful grin on his face. His armor was ripped off of him, and something fuzzy placed on his stomach.

"This spider will lay its eggs inside of you, I can't wait for them to hatch. You will go insane as you hear them eat you from the inside out. I will enjoy it." The Other drawled, drawing a barbarically, jagged sword over Loki's face. The blade tore at skin, causing blood to pool around the cool stone.

"Heal him." Slaves did as he bid, causing that wonderful feeling to wash over him again.

"Flog him."

Glass, tar, and all sorts of other pointy things attached to harsh leather slashed at his now naked body. If he looked only like a bloody pulp, he would not be shocked. It felt like there was no skin left on him.

"Do you know what I am going to do to that stupid mortal you hold so dear? I am going to break her into pieces. She is very pretty, is she not? I will use her, then when she is nothing but used trash I will leave her to the guards. And when they are done with her, they will throw her to the peasants. And once she is so close to death she can taste it, I am going to make you watch me kill her. Then I will bring her back from the dead and rape her in front of you! Then I will _make_ you kill her while she begs for mercy. But you will not fulfill her last wish, you are going to give her an agony filled, _slow_, death. And once you are finally done...I am going to rip you apart_ appendage by appendage_!"

"No...anyone but Autumn." Loki murmured, in so much pain he couldn't breathe.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**A/N**_

_**Whoa.**_

_**Violent much, Katie?**_

_**Update at last.**_

_**I LOVE YOU TEA CUPS!**_

_**To all of you people who submitted stories in the review:**_

_**Thank you so much.**_

_**Sadly, none of those are what I was looking for.**_

_**However, obviously, they gave me enough inspiration to write this and post two more stories.**_

_**Speaking of which,**_

_**One is the story I've been talking about in every chapter it's called "Sing, My Little Songbird, Sing"**_

_**And the next one is a One shot-Song fic *BY REQUEST* story.**_

_**You'll have to read it for that to make sense.**_

_**Please go check them out?**_

_**Hopefully I'll update soon.**_

_**Goodbye for now,**_

_**Katie**_

_**The Oddity**_


End file.
